Bitter Harvest
by WeaverOfDreams
Summary: Big Update, three new chapters.This is a story of lies and love, A woman seeks revenge for her lost race, it is a trail that will lead to secrets, love, veils and heartbreak. B/V, T/OC, Lemons throughout, enjoy
1. The Eve of Destruction

Disclaimer: Trunks, Vegeta and Bulma do not belong to me. The D'Shanti do however. Take them and you die, slowly. ~ahem~ anyway......

  
  
  
  
  
  


The Eve Of Destruction

  
  


By WeaverOfDreams

  
  
  
  


A beam of light plowed into the water, searing it, evaporating it. Then another came, and another, melting away the water to revel the society underneath, the realm of the D'Shanti. The people gasped in terrified awe at the beings above them. How could they have done this? Huddled together, their lungs adapting to the air that was now surrounding them, instead of the water, they knew their Apocalypse had come. They could not survive without the water. Even now, the glare of their sun burned their delicate flesh. The webbing between their fingers and toes began to shrivel, causing them pain. No one could get a good look at their attackers. They heard the malicious laughter from above as a beam of light tore through their cities, crumbling them to dust. There were screams, pleas for mercy, the sky shone a blood red above their heads and they knew all was lost. These were the killers of legend, the ones they had been warned were in the area. They did not know they to be so powerful.

  
  


In the northern hemisphere, in the capital of the people, the King sent out his troops to fight these killers, knowing it would be for naught, but they would go out fighting. He watched as they were all blasted from this plane of existence with a sweep of a hand from one of the killers on high. Taking his leave, knowing the killers would be busy, he rushed to the bedroom of his beloved daughter. She was awake now, the absence of water thrusting her from her sleep. He picked up the young child and brought her to their landing bay. There were emergency pods there. If his world were to die, at least his precious offspring would survive to exact vengeance on these killers. It had be foretold that she would be the greatest of them all. She would be her people's avenger. Placing her within the pod, she feel swiftly asleep because of the dormancy unit. The king rushed to his video monitor and began to record what was going on, focusing on the killers in the sky, taking views of their faces, of the havoc they created. With enough recorded, he went back to his daughter's pod and placed the disc in the video playback. As she slept she would see them, see what they had done.

  
  


Not knowing where she would land, he placed an image inducer within her pod as well as her favorite books and then lovingly placed the royal emblem on her brow. With a kiss to her cheek , he closed the pod, the launching sequence starting. He prayed to Norah that the killers would not detect his beloved child as she fled her home. He made his way back to the throne room and listened as the earth shook, and the air became hot and devoid of air. Taking his last breathes, he heard the pod fire off. He wished his daughter a safe journey as the air left his lungs. The air became fire, and what he breathed in scorched his lungs. He died painfully as did the rest of his people, their bodies falling to dust as the scorching white light enveloped the world.

  
  


Above...

  
  


"Why did Lord Freeza want this mud ball anyway, it was nothing but water."A tall burly man said as he and his companion floated in the upper atmosphere.

  
  


"Because of the minerals in the soil below the water, you idiot."Barked the shorter of the two as they headed back down to where their pods remained untouched.

  
  


"Well the least we could have had was a good fight, they weren't even worth our time." the tall man grumbled as he stepped into his pod.

  
  


"As usual, Nappa, you miss the point entirely."Said the shorter man as he too stepped into his own pod.

  
  


"What do you think that was that shot off from the surface, Prince Vegeta?" Nappa said before the top closed down on him.

  
  


"More then likely an escape pod." replied Vegeta, getting settled in the pod, growling at the fit.

  
  


"Ain't you worried about that?" Nappa remarked, looking over at his prince.

  
  


"Why should I, it's not like any of their people would be able to hurt a Sayjin child, let alone a Sayjin prince."Vegeta smirked and then gave a short, bark of a laugh. Nappa just shrugged and then the tops closed down on them , locking them in suspended animation. Lifting from the ruined and charred surface of the plant, they escaped up into space, returning from their victory.

  
  
  
  


On to Chapter One..

  
  
  
  


Short, I know, but it's only an intro.....


	2. The Unknown

Disclaimer: Don't own anything from DragonBall but I do own the D'Shanti and Redd . So you no touch, me no like.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The Unknown.

  
  


By WeaverOfDreams

  
  
  
  


" We bring you live from the fighter announcement for the 28th Tenkaichi Budoukai. We have a lot of new talent for the next tournament which will be taking place in two years. There are a few fighters that you've seen already but the new blood is ready to give them a go for their money. And of course, our beloved Mr. Satan will be fighting in this tournament."The announcer said, the crowd giving a loud roar.

  
  


The place was filled to capacity, most of them wanting a glimpse of the famous Mr. Satan. Trunks rolled his eyes and looked over to his father. Vegeta stood there with the same unimpressed look as the rest of them. They all knew who these people really wanted to see. Trunks shook his head, his hands coming down to tighten the sash around his waist, He was dressed in a dark blue gi, the orange sash fitting perfectly around his trim waist. It was basically a larger version of the uniform he wore when he became junior champ. Reaching up he brushed a short strand of lavender hair out of his blue eyes, getting used to the cut again. He had let his hair grow when he was training with his father. His mother insisted on cutting it, again.

  
  


"You'd think he was some sort of hero." Trunks muttered, everyone around him knew that Mr. Satan was no hero. His father gave a disgusted grunt beside him, his arms folded as they normally were. He wore what he always wore to battle, that dark blue suit that hugged his body and gave no handholds. His hands were gloved and on his feet were the classic sayjin footwear.

  
  


"Sheep follow who they perceive as their leader, boy. It's just that idiot's luck that they think of him as their Shepard." Vegeta said, his foot tapping, a touch frustrated in having to wait. Beside him was his mother , Bulma. She placed a hand on Vegeta's arm and patted it softly. That seemed to calm the prince down somewhat.

  
  


"Now, Vegeta, don't be jealous just because you don't have this adoration." She said, a cheeky grin on her lips. Vegeta gave a growl and turned his head sharply to look at his mate and now wife. They had been married only for a few months, he finally bowing to her wishes. It had been a very simple ceremony on order of the groom. Only family and close friends, mostly Bulma's. Vegeta had even dressed up, not so much in a tux but a black suit with a dark blue shirt under it. He looked classy but then he usually did.

  
  


"Woman, I am not jealous of that pompous ass. When have I ever wanted the adoration of mindless people?" Vegeta groused, scowling a bit more, his black eyes taking in the view of his mate. He looked slightly angered but his eyes were anything but. He hardly ever looked at Bulma with anger and if he did, it was momentary. 

  
  


Bulma gave a slight sigh and just patted Vegeta on the arm again. She then left his side and went over to Trunks. Trunks could see that his mother gave him a once over, ever critical of the look of her only child. She reached up and brushed away a few strands of lavender hair and then pronounced him fit for viewing. Trunks blushed slightly, hearing snickers from Goten, Gohan, Videl ,Krillin, Goku , Pan and of all people, Buu. He cast them a glare that would have made his father proud and they all stopped. Goten still grinned and went over to him, punching him in the shoulder. Trunks winced inwardly. To other's , it might just look like a tap, but if Goten had done that to anyone else, he would and broken their arm.

  
  


"Ya know, I might just beat you this time around, Trunks."Goten said, the Son charm and general goofiness coming through in his grin. Trunks sighed. He knew he was only a year or so older then Goten, but he knew he was the more mature of the duo. Goten still acted like a kid. Sure, they were still technically teenagers, but sometimes you had to act your age. Still, Trunks was adult enough for both of them.

  
  


Several officials brought out the name board and the announcer went up towards it. The crowd roared again and then everyone's attention was on the announcer. The tournament priest made his way up to the board as well, his hands hovering over the names still hid by pieces of paper. The Announcer called for everyone's attention.

  
  


"Alright folks, this is what you've been waiting for. Thanks for coming to the Naming Event. Now, we'll see who's competing in the 28th Tenkaichi Budoukai. After the competitors have been named, then we'll have a special photo op with the man himself, Mr.Satan."The crowd gave another thunderous roar. All the fighters winced at it. Sometimes these people could be way too loud.

  
  


"Alright here we go." The Announcer said as the priest pulled the first name. "First we have The Great Mr. Satan."There was a huge roar. Gohan rolled his eyes. " And next we have Kirano, third, Captain Chicken, fourth, I like Men?" The Announcer looked kind of stupefied as he looked over to the leatherman." oookay, moving on... fifth is Krillin, sixth Son Goten, seventh, Son Pan, eighth, Nokku, ninth, Mr. Buu, tenth, the Great Saiyaman, eleventh, Trunks Briefs, twelfth, Vegeta, thirteenth, Uubu, Fourteenth , Moukeko and finally, Son Goku. There you have it, ladies and...."the announcer paused as one of the priests came up to him with a slip of paper." hold on folks, I've been given a last minute entry."

  
  


A rumble went through the crowd as Trunks looked to his mother and Goten. They shrugged their shoulders. It wasn't unusual for a fighter to throw their hat in the ring at the last minute but this was cutting it close. They all looked around to see if there were any other fighters down in the main area. The Announcer then cleared his throat.

  
  


"Our newest competitor is Redd." The Announcer said and then scanned the field of fighters." would Redd come into view so that the crowd could get a look at you?"

  
  


There was a long pause and then everybody turned to the back door where the sound of light footsteps were heard. Everyone waited in anticipation till the figure came into view. A hand grasped the edge of the doorway. Everyone let out a gasp. There in the doorway stood a woman, dressed in a aqua blue body suit. She stood there, eyes gazing about the crowd and then over the fighters gathered. The most eye catching thing was her hair. It was long and bright red , almost the color of blood. To counter the color, her eyes were a dazzling bright green. She wore her hair back in a long ponytail. The body suit she wore showed off every curve and line, leaving no handholds. A soft grin curled on her unadorned lips. She made her way out of the doorway and walked past Trunks and the others to the front of the field. Trunks eyes followed her. This woman was stunning.

  
  


"Keep your eyes in their sockets , Brat."Vegeta warned, his voice gruff and foreboding. "Keep this up, and if you meet that woman in a match, all she'd have to do was bat an eyelash and you'd volunteer to jump out of the ring."

  
  


Bulma smacked Vegeta on the arm and then brought back her stung hand, waving it about. The Prince looked at his mate sideways and smirked, grasping her hand in his and rubbing her palm with his thumb. Trunks stood there in shock. His father never showed public displays of affection. The other's noticed that too and were staring. Vegeta caught them and growled. They all looked away. Trunks returned his attention to the red haired woman. She stood now before the announcer and requested the microphone.

  
  


The announcer gave her the mic and took a step back. She turned and faced the fighters." I am Redd and believe me when I say, I will win this tournament." A loud gasp came through the arena. People started to whisper, some in speculation, some in indignation, who was she to say she would beat the mighty Mr.Satan?

  
  


With a smirk , she handed the mic back to the announcer and then walked back to the waiting area, passing Trunks on the way. She stopped by him and then turned to look at him, her bright green eyes gazing over him, taking in his features. Trunks felt the urge the squirm under such scrutiny. That smirk appeared on her lips again, a cocky , knowing smirk.

  
  


"You look like a strong boy, it'll be fun beating you."She said and then turned walking back to the waiting area, hips swinging, hair swishing behind her.

  
  


Trunks stood there stunned. Did she just challenge him? A loud laugh behind him broke him from his daze as did the slap on the back. Goten hung onto his shoulder and could barely contain the giggles.

  
  


"Dude, I think she likes you." He said, erupting in laughs again. Trunks was less then impressed. His eyes were still glued to were she had disappeared. Did he know her? Did she have something against him? If so why?

  
  


"Kakarott, control your misbegotten brat." Vegeta said and then made his way over to his son as Goku grabbed Goten and pulled him aside, a grin on his mouth too, barely able not to join in with his son. 

  
  


Standing beside Trunks, Vegeta looked to were that woman disappeared to. He looked over to his son and smirked. That woman just might make a man out of him. He shrugged slightly.

  
  


"She's not nearly as strong as you, you'll beat her easily." He said, a touch of pride and arrogance at his son's abilities shining in his voice." but don't be too overconfident, she maybe able to hide her ki as well. But , she's only human anyway, no match for your blood."

  
  


Trunks nodded, eyes transfixed still on the darkness. Something bugged him, it was a gut feeling, that something wasn't right with this picture. Who was this woman? Sighing, he turned back to his friends and family and made his way over to the still giggling Goten. Smirking, he drew his hand back and punched Goten square in the shoulder. Goten, toppled over, not prepared for the attack.. Grinning, Trunks made his way out of the arena, a scowling Goten behind him.

  
  


"That's for being an idiot, Goten."He said on his way, his thoughts still centered around that unknown woman.

  
  


To be continued....

  
  
  
  


Short chapter, don't know if it was written good or not. In a touch of a rut this week, ah, well, can only go up from here. Also, I've yet to see that last episodes of The Buu Saga so it's partly Au and OOC. don't hurt me.~ meeps~

  
  



	3. Body Memory

Disclaimer: Don't own Vegeta or Bulma, damnit..... D'Shanti and Redd are mine, just to make sure you all know. Redd ain't in this story, but never hurts to be prepared.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Body Memory

  
  


By: WeaverOfDreams

  
  
  
  


Bulma sighed, running a brush through her light blue hair. Her hair was bobbed now, swinging around her face, the edges curling around her jaw line. She had decided to cut off her long hair because it made her look a little too old and well, at this point in her life, she didn't need to be reminded of how old she was. She sat before her mirror, wearing a long ago purchased blue night robe. It was silk, flowing over her long legs, cinched at her tiny waist, and opened at the collar just enough so the that the soft swell of her chest showed. She silently thanked Dende that she was still perky in that department. Gazing at herself in the mirror, she took in the graying lines of her hair. She ran her fingers threw them and scowled.

  
  


"Stop stealing my look, woman." Came a rough call from the doorway. She looked over to find her husband and mate. She felt a quiver in her stomach. Bulma could never get over how he always seemed to do that. He strutted in, as there was no other word for his confidant gait. He had just come from a shower, his head hidden under a towel, another towel thrown around his hips, barely hiding much of anything. Beads of water still clung to his bronze toned skin. He sat down on the edge of the bed, facing her. She marveled at him. He had the body most men would kill for, all hard lines and muscle. He was a year older then she was , well technically three years, and yet he still looked like a young man. She could pick out the signs he was aging though. His face was more mature, more rough. He had a few lines on his face, mostly from scowling so much. She turned in her chair and watched as he pulled the towel off his head, his hair half dried, standing on end, the other half wet and laying flat. She giggled. He scowled. She shook her head and picked up her brush. Making her way over to him, she slipped behind him and started to brush his hair out. It wasn't that easy of a task. When his hair was wet, it was at it's most unmanageable. It just would not co-operate. When it was dry, however, you could basically do anything with it, which is why his hair stood up on end. It could remain flat and long if he wished, but he didn't, so, flame it was. He gave a soft grunt and leaned back into her, his hands resting on her thighs.

  
  


Bulma knew he enjoyed it when she gave him special treatment. She could hear the beginnings of a low growl in his throat, the only thing she could liken to a purr from him. As he had said gruffly once ' Sayjin's don't purr, Woman!'. She giggled at the memory as she brushed out his thick mane of black hair. These were one of the few times he truly relaxed. He was himself with her. Looking over his body , she realized that while his mind might be relaxed, his body was not. He was tense, she could see the knots in his muscles. He had been training today, making up for lost time. He had relaxed his training schedule while she was pregnant with Bra. She smiled thinking of the precious angel sleeping in the room down the hall. She was two years old now and Vegeta's training had begun in ernest. Trunks was training with his father, but she didn't know if that was a good idea or not.Anway, Bulma couldn't believe she was pregnant so late in life. She would have thought she'd hit menopause by then. But as luck would have it, she had Bra. Bulma smiled softly as she remembered Vegeta's reaction to their baby girl. He cursed , saying that none of his looks went into the brats. True enough, baby Bra looked just like her. Bulma chuckled and then put her brush down onto the bed. She ran her hands through his hair , her fingers massaging his scalp. He growled softly again and shifted his weight on the bed. Smirking, Bulma allowed her fingers to wander down over his jaw, stroking the hard line of bone. Her fingertips then stroked over the column of his throat and over across his shoulders.

  
  


"Woman, are you trying to seduce me?" Vegeta said, his voice low and husky. Bulma shivered, his voice always did that to her. Grinning evilly, Bulma leaned over, her silk covered breasts pressed to Vegeta's back as her lips brushed his ear. She felt him stiffen.

  
  


"If I was, 'Geta, you wouldn't still be sitting up." She said, nipping his earlobe between her teeth. That earned a growl from him. " You're so tense, been training too hard, again. Here, let me help." With that she leaned back and started to massage his shoulders. She felt him relax slightly, his hands still on her thighs, gripping her flesh gently in his hands. Smirking, she leaned over again." Lay down and I'll do this properly."

  
  


Vegeta looked back at her, his eyes smoldering. He then stood up, his hands coming down to the towel wrapped around him. She reached up, stopping his hands."Leave that on." Lifting a brow, Vegeta shrugged and then lid down on the bed on his stomach. Bulma gave his back and cloth covered backside a good once over. Hmm, how did she ever get so lucky? She walked over to her dresser and grabbed a bottle of massage oil from it. It was of a sandalwood scent that he liked. Making her way back to the bed, she got up and straddled Vegeta's lower back, sitting down on his firm backside. He grunted as she opened the bottle and poured some of the oil onto her hands. Warming it, she then placed her hands on his back and started the massage. She had to work her fingers deeply into his muscles, so thickly layered as they were, a few groans escaping from her mate's mouth. His arms went up to fold around his head, his head pillowed on them. Grinned, as she started at his broad shoulders. This was the one time she could talk and he wouldn't complain about her being a chatterbox.

  
  


"You know, Vegeta, I saw how that woman looked at Trunks today, that Redd woman. It's like she has it out for him or something. I've never heard of her. Do you think she's just gunning for him because he's a Briefs? That she wants to get at him because he's rich or something?" Bulma asked, as she made her way down his back, stroking his spine. That got a barely suppressed moan

from him. Bulma had found out that not only was Vegeta's tail nub sensitive, his whole spine was too. Her rubbed her thumbs along the vertebrae, Vegeta's hips shifting under her. She chuckled softly. She was getting to her hot blooded mate.

  
  


"Woman, do you want an answer or do you want me to throw you down onto this bed and ravish you? " Came his muffled reply, his head tilting slightly. Grinning, she stopped playing with his spine and went back to kneading his sides. He sighed and then was quiet for a moment." I think that woman wants to fight Trunks because she knows he's a strong fighter. She wants to beat a strong warrior to prove herself. That and I think she's lusting over him."

  
  


Bulma stopped her massage and thought about it. Trunks was only sixteen, a mature sixteen but sixteen none the less. She frowned and continued her massage. She wasn't a naive little girl, she knew of Trunks growing interest in the opposite sex, of course, seeing who is father was, it was hard to think he wasn't interested. She didn't know if Trunks had..'sealed the deal' with anyone yet. Shrugged and continued her massage, returning her attention back to her mate. A wicked grin curled on her lips and her fingers drifted lower on his back. His hips lifted as her fingers brushed the raised bump on his lower spine.

  
  


"You're teasing me, Woman." Vegeta said, his voice gruff, a growl curling from his throat. Lifting a brow, Bulma raised her arms and undid her roble. Shifting, she pulled it off, leaving her bare. She knew she still had a good body. Grinning, she leaned down till her bare nipples brushed against his back. A loud vibrating growl came from him.

  
  


"No Vegeta, now, I'm teasing you." She said, whispering in his ear. She moved down a bit and then tugged at the towel. Vegeta lifted his hips, allowing her to rip the towel off of him. She tossed it aside and then view the masterpiece. She had to admit, her mate had a fine ass. Smirking, she leaned down and nipped one of his cheeks. He jumped visibly and then ground his hips into the bed. She looked up to see his hands clenched into the pillows, arms standing out in relief. He was letting her play. Interesting, but she wasn't in much of a mood to be the aggressor tonight."Hmmm, Vegeta?"

  
  


He grunted and turned slightly, looking at her, black eyes blazing, eyes hooded. She shivered. Motioned for him to turn, which he did, displaying himself for her. She was nearly eye level with his shaft, long and engorged, he was so primed. She mentally checked the date. She blushed when she realized he was going through the beginnings of his heat cycle. He had told her about them before and they came around like clockwork, only every few months to a year when Trunks was born, but now it happened every month, on the dot for a period of a few days. It was like the longer they were mates, the more he would want her. Grinning, she reached out and gave the head of his shaft a soft flick with her tongue . He groaned, his hips lifting slightly. He was just laying there, waiting, letting her have her fun. She sighed, the breath playing over his manhood, causing him to growl. Time to end the torment. She looked up at him, right in the eyes, bright blue to dark heated black.

  
  


"Vegeta... fuck me." She said in a breathy whisper. It didn't take him long to pounce and have her in his arms. She squealed, his lips coming down to claim hers in a passion filled kiss. He devoured her mouth, tasting her, drawing her tongue out to battle with his. One of his hands settled on her left breast, the other cupping her hip, drawing her up to press against him. At times like these, he was mindless, needing to feel her body, to feel her around him. The need to take and please his mate was foremost on his mind. She had come to know that , while in his heats, Vegeta was his truest self. She sighed into the kiss, his lips pulling away only to come down on her throat, trailing kisses down the slender column.

  
  


She moaned, pushing her hips up to his, feeling the hot, heavy part of him press to her lower belly. She rocked her hips, earning a growl from above her. His mouth moved from her throat down to her breasts, lovingly nuzzling those mounds of flesh, teeth nibbling on them. Finally his lips latched onto one of her nipples and sucked. Bulma moaned as the hand that covered the un-sucked breast started to massage it, the thumb rubbing over the nipple. He was grinding down on her, his shaft rubbing across the tiny triangle of blue curls and over her slick lips. He growled around her nipple, his hips moving in a slow, agonizing rhythm. He needed some relief. She could tell he was painfully aroused, but that he was resisting the urge to just take her, he wanted to pleasure her first.

  
  


He shifted his mouth, moving it to the other nipple, favoring the twin with his fingers. She never felt more alive then when he touched her, it was like she could feel electricity spark everywhere his hands skimmed her flesh. She tangled her fingers in his hair, a soft gasp escaping her mouth as he bit her nipple. She thrust her breast up to his mouth, her nails digging into his scalp. His heat translated to her, she felt like him, needing his body, needing him, inside her, thrusting in and out, healing the ache, needed him there, calling her name, whispering words in saya to her. It was like they could both hear the beat of an age old drum, driving their bodies to the peak of frenzy.

  
  


His mouth left her breast only for his hand to replace it. Both of his hands were now molding her breasts, pinching and rubbing her now sensitive nipples. He made his way down, licking her stomach, nipping her navel before darting his tongue within. She sighed, lifting her hips, silently begging for more. She knew he would give it to her. Gasping, her felt the points of his teeth at her hipbone as he nipped the flesh there then licked the small hurt. With his hands remaining at her breasts, keeping them aroused, every brush of his thumb to her nipple sending a shot of pleasure to her core, he nuzzled her thighs further open with his chin as he drifted down her body.

  
  


She could feel his hot breath stir the soft blue curls on her mound. Hearing him take a deep breath, breathing in her scent, she flushed. That animalistic side of him always got her hot. She could feel his shaft grow harder against her leg as he took in her scent. The smell of her was fuel to his growing fire. A growl issued forth from his throat as he buried his head between her legs, his tongue rasping out to flick across her wet lips and the tiny nubbin hidden within them. Her hips jerked, and her hands made their way out of his hair to fall over his own hands. Her nails bit into the flesh on the back of his hands. She always was more wired when he was in heat, it was like his triggered her own.

  
  


"Oh, Dende, Vegeta, please... I need you." Bulma whispered, her flesh on fire, the blood racing in her veins. She could feel his smirk as he slowly moved up on her. His hands moving down to her waist as the weight of his body, spread her legs wide. She wrapped them around his hips, hooking her ankles. She could feel the heavy weight of him settle between her thighs, pressed to her honeyed lips.

  
  


He growled and she knew he couldn't hold back any longer then now. He latched his mouth onto her shoulder and positioned himself. In one swift thrust, he was inside her, filling her up. They both groaned at the feel. They had made love frequently over the span of their relationship but every time felt like the first to them. He ground his hips against hers. She knew that signal. He couldn't hold on, he need release. The heat had gotten to him. She tightened her legs around his hips, her own signal that it was alright and then she hung on for the ride.

  
  


She could feel his teeth grip her flesh and he nipped her shoulder and started to thrust within her. Her hands moved up and played with his back, stroking up and down his spine. Groaning against her flesh, his pace increased, his stomach rubbing hers, flesh sliding against flesh. She was wet and ready for him, the strokes of his shaft across her inner walls sparking her own pleasure. She moaned with it, giving a little needy moan with each thrust, spurring him on. He angled his hips as he thrust, pulling all new sensations through her body.

  
  


Her nails scored his back and his thrusts got faster and deeper, a growl starting to vibrate from his throat. His flesh felt heated, feverish. One of his hands stayed at her hips, keeping them in place as he thrust the other moved up to manipulate a nipple, twisting and tugging it. She gasped, feeling a quicksilver climax coming on. He could feel it to and then leaned up, hands leaving her, bracing himself with said hands on either side of her. With that leverage, he pounded her with deep hard strokes, tugging at something deep within her. She could feel the pleasure starting to spiral and coil, twisting tighter and tighter. Her breathy moans and his growls filled the air as did their scent, hot and exciting. She could feel within every inch of her being how much he wanted her, how much he needed her.

  
  


She arched her back, thrusting her breasts and hips up, meeting his thrusts with her own. They were both mindless, lost in each other. That's when it all came crashing down upon them. She let out a scream as her body tensed, the coil of pleasure snapping, filling her body with warmth and electricity. Her inner walls clamped down on him like a vise, triggering his own orgasm. Vegeta threw his head back and howled, every muscle standing out in relief, the soft light of the room laying shadows on his body. Pleasure filled them and they were one.

  
  


After a while, she could feel his heavy weight lay upon her. Bulma accepted it gladly, stroking his shivering shoulders, his tense jaw, smoothing out his hair. His hips gently rocked against hers in the aftershocks. She then heard that low rumbling growl, his purr. It vibrated against her chest from his. She giggled which caused him to lift his head slightly and look at her, his eyes half lidded and intense.

  
  


"That's not the reaction I was expecting, Woman." He scowled and then placed tender kisses on her collarbone and over the swells of her breasts. She smiled and rubbed his shoulders. Her eyes started to drift closed when she felt a sharp bite to her left nipple. Gasping, her eyes snapped open to looked down into heated black ones. Vegeta flexed his hips. Bulma gasped again. He was still hard. She shouldn't be surprised. When he was going through his heats, his stamina increased. This was going to be a long night.

  
  


Smirking, he slowly pulled out of her, causing them both to groan. His fingers gently brushed over her wet lips, a tender gesture. He was checking to see if she was alright. She smiled softly at him and then felt his arms wrap around her waist. Suddenly, she was flipped over onto her stomach. She left his hands wander up and down her back, then cupping her ass, his fingers kneading into the fleshy mounds. She could feel that spark of pleasure igniting within her lower belly again, she still tingled from her climax. His hand went under her hips and lifted them up so that her ass stuck up in the air. A groan issued from Vegeta's throat. She was wide open in front of him, vulnerable. Pillowing her head on her arms, she let her back bow, pushing her as up even more, inviting, her wet sex open to his view. That earned her a nice soft slap on the ass. Gasping, his wiggled her hips, enticing him. 

  
  


Bulma felt him shift behind her, siting up on his knees, the tip of his hard shaft skimming over the open lips over her womanhood. She moaned, hips tilting, silently begging. Grinning, Vegeta grasped her hips in his hands and then slowly pushed his shaft into his woman's warmth. Groaning at the feel of it, he closed his eyes, his head tilting back just slightly. Once he was fully seated within her, he slowly started to flex his hips, his thrusts short and shallow, barely coming out an inch before thrusting back in. It was a rhythm that teased her, made her beg to be fucked hard.

  
  


Her fingers gripped the pillow. He was teasing her. Slowly building the fire back up within her. He traced her spine with one of his fingers, slowly, lovingly, caressing her back, smoothing over her shoulders, pushing her hair away to view her bare back entirely. He leaned over, hips still flexing and placed small kisses up her spine causing her to shiver. The position put his shaft in contact with her g-spot. She moaned with every short sharp thrust, the tip of his shaft in constant motion across that spot of pleasure.

  
  


Suddenly, he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up as he sat back, bringing her up to sit on his lap, her legs spread wide on ether side of his thighs, still fully impaled on his shaft. Bulma gasped as gravity made his length sink deeper into her. Her back was pressed to his chest, her ass cupped in the cradle of his pelvis and stomach. Even with her back to him, she felt exposed, wide open to view. Bulma felt his chin rest on her shoulder, his lips nuzzle her throat. She tilted her head as on of his hand flattened on her stomach and then other reached up to grasp at her right breast. She reached above her, wrapping her arms around his throat, pushing her breasts up. She rested her head on his shoulder as he slowly started to lift her up and bring her back down onto his length. It was a slow, unhurried lovemaking as compared to their first coupling this night.

  
  


She felt his lips plant soft kisses over her shoulder and up her throat, his teeth finding her earlobe and nipping it. He whispered words to her, his voice dark and raspy, enticing, plucking the tightening string of pleasure within her, making her shiver. They were in his native tongue , but she had heard them often so she knew what they meant. He told her how she felt around him, how warm she was, how sweet she smelt, how tight she was, how he would never have enough of her. Those guttural words made her tremble. 

  
  


Her fingers threaded into his hair as he increased the speed of her hips, using just the hand at her lower stomach to move her. She let her hips become loose, letting them move how he wanted them to. Slowly, he brought them to an increasing peak of pleasure. Soft moans and grunts echoed in their room, the whispered panting from the both of them. His breath danced across her ear, stirring tendrils of her hair. Bulma could pick out the slight hitch there was in his breathing, how the soft panting increased, the slight edge of a moan on it. He would whisper to her as their love making began to become faster. She closed her eyes and she felt like there was no one else but them in the entire universe. Her climax wasn't a fast approaching one, she could feel it building, slowly ,her whole body warming. 

  
  


Bulma then felt his hand on her stomach, slowly drift downwards. Her hips arched when his skillful fingers found the tiny nubbin hidden within the slick folds. Gasping, her hips rocked faster, his fingers playing with her clit, making her moving, rubbing that sensitive flesh against the tips of his fingers. As she rocked, his stomach rubbed against her ass and lower back, the ribbed , toned flesh slick now with sweat. She could feel the muscles of his thighs bunch under her legs as he flexed his hips upwards. As the pace increased, it became so that she was being rocked up and down visibly. Vegeta's breath hissed between his clenched teeth. He held out, waiting for her, driving her towards her second orgasm this night. 

  
  


Bulma felt pounded, lifting up and down on his hard shaft faster and faster, her g-spot being rubbed over and over and over again. Her whole body slowly tensed as the long awaited orgasm washed over her. Her nails sunk into her mate's scalp, she ground down on him, snapping her hips back and forth. A keening cry escaped her mouth as wave after wave of bliss past through her.Dimly she could hear his hoarse growl by her ear and felt sharply his teeth sinking into her shoulder blade as he followed her, his whole body tight. His hips still rocked upwards, sharply but they slowly as he came down from his high. 

  
  


Panting she felt back against him, unable to keep herself up. Her hands came down from around his neck to rest on his shaking thighs. Bulma could feel Vegeta's tongue drag across the wound he made in her shoulder, lapping at it, tending to it. She felt the slight pain leave the wound. Bulma had discovered that Sayjins had a anaesthetic in their saliva, neutralizing pain. She sighed, feeling the tremors run through his body. His strong arms wrapped around her and then shifted her, still keeping his length buried within her. She moved them so that they lay down, spooned, one of her legs over his. Vegeta nuzzled her throat and shoulder, his arms and hands possessively holding her to him.

  
  


Bulma sighed and knew that while this was it for the time being, this night was far from over. She snugled back into her warm mate. They lay there, uncovered, letting the cool air from an open window brush over them. When her mind came back to her, she lay there and listened to the even rhythm of Vegeta's breathing. At moments like these, in heats, he would like to talk usually, to stay awake with her till another one of his horny moods took over. Smirking , she turned her head slightly, think of something that had happened today.

  
  


"I got a call from one of the stockholders today. He wants me to help one of his friends get used to the city. She doesn't know anyone here. So she coming over for supper tomorrow." She said, the smirk still on her lips."Want to know who it is?"

  
  


She heard a grunt from behind her and grinned. Pinching his forearm, knowing that did little to hurt him, she went on.

  
  


"It's the woman from the tournament, Redd. Can you believe it?" Bulma said, shifting in his arms, the action causing his length to shift as well. Both sighed softly as she snuggled deeper into his arms. " At first I didn't want to do it, but it would help us find out more about this girl."

  
  


Another grunt issued from Vegeta as his hands started to rub her stomach gently. "You know, that might be interesting. I saw how the brat looked at that woman. He's due for his first heat around now...."

  
  


Bulma turned her head and looked at him, lifting a brow." Vegeta, you're not thinking that..." He shrugged and managed to push her head back around, his nose buried in her hair. He took and deep breath, taking in her scent and then released the breath in a soft growl.

  
  


"All I'm saying, Woman, is it's about time that boy learned to become a man and there's nothing wrong in that woman teaching him. She's strong , a fighter and they seem to have similar personalities. One would think you would be happy for him to have a ......'girlfriend'." Vegeta's voice stumbled over that unfamiliar word, disliking the sound of it. Before Bulma could protest, Vegeta pressed a kiss to her neck and silenced her, " now, stop worrying over the boy, if this was Vegetasei, he would have already been made a man by now. Let him find his own way. Besides , you should worry about getting a bit of sleep because I'm not done with you this night."

  
  


Bulma shivered, his voice taking a very husky, possessive sound. Sighing she snuggled back against him and closed her eyes. That was how they rested, wrapped together, bathed in soft light and cool air.

  
  


To be continued....

  
  


Bulma sighed

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Guest

Disclaimer: Don't own Trunks, Vegeta. Bulma or any of the Z Crew, Do own D'Shanti and Redd. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


The Guest.

  
  
  
  


By: WeaverOfDreams

  
  
  
  


Another day was drawing to a close, the night coming on, darkness spreading across the land. At Capsule Corp, all the workers had gone home for the day. The only sound was the constant hum from the GR as it rested in the foreground of the main complex. There were two people in said room and they were both testing their abilities to their limits. A light flashed above the door. It was suppertime after all, and they were on strict orders to have their meals and not train through their mealtimes. It was an order from the woman of the house. Bulma .But only one of the said two occupants followed the rules. With a sigh, Trunks made his way out of the GR, leaving his father to train.

  
  


Pushing back the strands of hair from his brow, Trunks grabbed a towel before exiting. Wiping his brow and face, he walked towards the main house, where the smell of food curled around his nose. Trunks sniffed and seeing as it smelled delicious, his grandmother must be doing the cooking. The day his mother cooked and it wasn't burned or half cooked or a disaster, was the day that he would confess his undying love to Goten.. Chuckling, Trunks rushed to the house, hungry enough to eat a herd of horses. Upon entering the main building, he felt like something wasn't right. Frowning, he made his way into the kitchen. Nothing seemed out of place, the table was set, the food was cooked as in the process of being placed in serving trays. Nothing seemed to be wrong with the picture, then he noticed there was an extra place set at the table. Lifting a brow, he wonder who was over. Feeling out ki, he knew it wasn't Yamcha or any other the other z-fighters. He felt his mother's ki, his grandparents ki, his sister's ki, knew his father was still in the GR, but then he felt and almost familiar signal.

  
  


They were all gathered in the living room. Placing the towel in one of the laundry chutes on the way, Trunks walked to the living room. He heard a chorus of laughter come from the room as he entered. Standing still, his eyes swept over the person who was visiting him. It was that Redd woman. Frowning he made his way further in, the family finally noticing his presence. His sister got up from their mother's lay and then bounced over to him. She raised her hands up to him. Grinning slightly, he picked her up and put her up onto his shoulder, his hand grasping her side so that she wouldn't fall. All the while he never took his eyes off Redd.

  
  


"Trunks, let me guess, your father isn't coming in for supper." Bulma said, a slight scowl on her face. Trunks just shrugged slightly, causing Bra to giggle. She really did love her older brother, he treated her so well. " Well, that's just fine, Redd can fill his spot."

  
  


Redd smiled softly and then looked over to Trunks. She stood up and then smoothed out her pants. That's when he finally took note of her looks. Her hair was loose today, falling free around her. She wore a blue tank top plus a pair of loose black pants with flat shoes. Around her throat was a pendent, an odd shaped one. It looked like a teardrop, but he wasn't sure of the type of jewel that it was made of . It looked like an opal, but the colors were all wrong. Must be a fake. He then looked at her face. Those bright green eyes stared back at him, searching his face. A soft grin was on her lips.

  
  


"I guess you're wondering what in the world I'm doing here." She said, her voice softer then the other time he saw her. It had an accent to it that he couldn't place. Still, her voice was like the lilt from a flute, soft, flowing. He blinked, that voice capturing him. Tilting his head to clear it, he looked her right in the eyes.

  
  


"Yeah, the thought had crossed my mind. The last I saw of you, it looked like you were gunning for me." Trunks admitted, his voice coming out a little too squeaky for his liking. Damn, what was going on with him? Why did he act and feel this way around this woman?

  
  


"Well, I only wanted you to think that way. You're really not the man I'm looking for."Redd said as she made her way over to him. Trunk's was fascinated with how her hips moved all of a sudden." But I think this would best be talked about over supper. I watched as your grandmother cooked and I must be frank, it smells delightful." She said as she gripped it arm. He was slightly surprised at how strong her grip was and yet how lukewarm her hand felt. She felt cool to the touch as her hand grasped his bare arm. Shrugging again, they made their way into the Dinning room and seated themselves. His grandmother brought in the food and they all dug in. 

  
  


After a while of eating, Redd, leaning back in her chair, patting her stomach and pushing her plate away." That was very good, Mrs. Briefs, I don't think there's been another time when I have been so satisfied."Turning slightly, she looked over to trunks who was finishing his third plate full of steak and potatoes." Now's as good a time as any to tell you what's going on. When I was a child, about 21 years ago, a man came to my home and destroyed my family. I was the only survivor. We lived in a remote village so that there wasn't much press about it. No one looked for my family's murderer. I took it upon myself to find him and do to him what he had done to my family. I trained with a group of monks, learning pressure touches and ki skills."

  
  


Trunks tilted his head as did everyone in the room. Bulma placed her arms on the table and leaned on them, looking over Redd." Pressure touches? What are those?" She asked, a brow lifting, her scientific mind piqued.

  
  


Redd smiled and then looked at them all." Everyone has points on their bodies that can cause them pain and discomfort when pressed or touched just right. Some can incapacitate a person, not allow them to move a muscle, some can stop blood flow, breathing, decrease heart rate to a point where the person faints. Others can cause muscle cramps, ki loss, while other's can kill instantly. There are releases to all these touches so the 'holds' can be lifted. I learned all these techniques plus also how to shift and control my ki, that sort of thing."

  
  


Leaning back in his chair, Trunks studied the woman. True , her body looked like it had gone through some serious workouts, she was toned and covered in lean muscle, but still, he didn't get a high ki level from her. Maybe she didn't need a high level with those ' touches' of hers. It was a technique he had heard of being used at a tournament. "You've have to be fast though, to be able to get close enough to perform those moves."

  
  


"Well, the monks taught me speed as well as technique. I may not look like much, but I'm nimble as hell." Redd said, brushing back a thick strand of blood red hair. Trunks was captivated by this woman. She had the air of confidence, of knowing what she was talking about. Her manners were great, she spoke eloquently, seemed as if she was quite smart. Plus she had a body and a face he was attracted to. Damn, his hormones had to kick in now. He hadn't dated much, went on a few double dates with Goten and the like, but never felt anything really for those woman. Sure, they were attractive and sure he would have loved to spend more personal time with them, but he always found some reason why he did want to go that far.

  
  


Sighing, Trunks rubbed his temples and looked away from Redd."So, where do you think that your family's murderer is?" He said softly, trying very hard no to think about how nimble she could be. It was a nasty line his mind was going on and it had to be stopped. Talking about her family's murderer was just the bucket of cold water he needed.

  
  


"Well, I think that he's in the tournament." She said , frowning a bit," In fact I know it. I've seen him there. I might have been a young girl , but that face has played in my nightmares ever since. He was at the fighter announcement."

  
  


It was Trunk's turn to frown. One of the fighters? Well, that skimmed the field a bit. There were a few who could be able to do such a thing. There were also a few he didn't know. He ruled out his own father because Vegeta was with Freeza at that point in time and hadn't even reached Earth. It had to be one of the people he didn't know, but then he wasn't so sure. Trunks let it go knowing he wouldn't figure it out. She already knew at it seemed like she had a plan.

  
  


"You do know if you kill him in the tournament, you're disqualified."Trunks said, pushing his chair from the table to relax a bit. He watched her, the movement of his grandmother and mother as they took off the dishes, nothing but a blip to his eyes. He might as well admit it, there was something about her that appealed to him. He watched as she thought over her response, her bright green eyes, slightly dull as if remembering something.

  
  


"Well, I never wanted to win the tournament anyway. That was just something is said, to get the crowd riled up. Sort of projected my image as a cocky fighter. These kinds of things seem to draw those kinds of people, no offense." Redd said, smirking at him.

  
  


Bulma came back in from the kitchen. She was wiping her hands obviously helping her own mother load the dishwasher. Dr. Briefs had left to go back down to his lab, which was fairly usual for him. Bra was hopping along after their mother. Bulma leaned down and picked her up, placing her at her hip. "Let's go back into the living room, it's a much better place to gab." She said as she made her way past them. Shrugging, they both got up from their places and followed her. Finding his favorite chair, which just happened to be his father's favorite, Trunks slid into the leather, shifting around to get comfortable. Redd took a seat beside him in the huge rounded sofa as did his mother and his sister.

  
  


"So, Redd, I hear you're not from this part of the world, how do you like it in the big city?" Bulma asked, watching both Redd and Trunks intently. Redd blinked and then looked around the living room. There was a good view of the city from one of the large circular windows.

  
  


"Well, I have been training with the monks for most of my life and I only got into this city a few days ago. I'm not used to all the noise and all the people, everything is so tall , it's hard to see the sun with so many buildings in the way of the skyline. But there is a lot to do here and I'm enjoying my stay." Redd replied, sliding a glance over at Trunks.

  
  


"So, what was your village like?" Trunks asked, catching that glance and holding it, leaning back into the chair. This woman provoked all sorts of feelings in him, some of which he didn't think he experienced before. He had the sudden wish that his mother and his sister were not in this room, that it was just the two of them. 

  
  


" Well, it was nothing like this. The village was spread out, many low buildings. Everything had an organic feel to it. There was water everywhere, streams , lakes, surrounding the village. We would play in the water most of the time, fish. My village put a lot of faith into legends and spirits. The people were artists and writers. We produced lot of very good art and goods. But then, he came and everything was forever changed." Redd said, a hard edge coming into her jaw line. It almost seemed as if her bright green eyes got brighter with her supposed anger. Tossing her head, letting thick strands of blood red hair fall over her back, out of her face, she dismissed whatever emotion she was feeling and a soft smile come to her lips again even though it didn't quite reach her eyes.

  
  


"You know, I would have heard something about a village being destroyed if it made so many goods." Bulma said, her eyes narrowing slightly as she looked at Redd. Bra tugged at her mother's sleeve to which Bulma put the child down. She ran off out of the living room saying she was going to see if her daddy was finished in the GR. Redd turned her head to look at Bulma, her eyes bright, a bow lifted.

  
  


"I'm not surprised. We kept to ourselves, didn't sell any of our goods or art. We were self-sufficient." She said, giving a slight shrug and then looking at an odd shaped watch on her wrist." Well, I've got to go. I turn into a pumpkin at a certain time and I'd rather do that in my hotel room then here." Laughing she got up from the sofa. Bulma followed as did Trunks. He watched as she moved, mesmerized by her form and grace. Bulma caught the look and slapped Trunks on the arm. That snapped him out of his haze. He gave an apologetic look to his mother and then followed after Redd. She got her coat from A closet bot and was in the process of putting it on when he reached her.

  
  


"Thank you for the supper, Ms. Briefs, it was very good. And thank you for having me over at such short notice." Redd said as both Trunks and Bulma walked her to the door.

  
  


"It's not problem, though you should thank your mother for the meal. Tell Sangi I said hi ok?" Bulma said as she gave Redd's hand a shake.

  
  


"No problem, he'll no doubt want to thank you for showing me a good time." Redd said and then looked over to Trunks." you and me should get together to spar or whatnot, so feel out each other's skill, you never know we could teach each other a few things." She winked at him, an electric smile gracing her soft, full lips.

  
  


Trunks blinked and her hormone soaked mind came up with many things that they could teach each other that had nothing at all to do with sparing. Giving his head a slight shake, he grined slightly at Redd and noded." Yeah, how about up on Bendi Ridge, It's just a few miles form here."

  
  


"Sure, tomorrow, at seven p.m?" She asked, lifting a brow. Trunks felt the sudden urge to kiss her, to press his lips to hers and make her his. Blinking that thought away and knowing he would need a cold shower, he uncomfortable nodded, trying to hide the grown bulge in his pants with his clasped hands.

  
  


"Ok, then. Thanks again ." Redd remarked, a slight smirk on her lips as she looked him over again. Trunks could feel his cheeks starting to burn and he knew he was blushing. Berating himself, he watched as she opened the door and then left. Giving a slight groan he found the nearest seat and sat down. His mother came over to him and looked at him.

  
  


"Are you ok, Trunks?" She asked, placing a hand to her brow. He removed it gently and just sat there, slightly dazed.

  
  


"Who is Sangi? And why was she over here in the first place?" Trunks asked, the words coming out a little more harsh then he had planned. His mother scowled at him for his tone and then crossed her arms.

  
  


"Sangi is one of the main stockholders of Capsule Corp and Redd was here because Sangi knew her and he wanted her to know some people while she was here so he asked if I could invite her over."Bulma said, her tone a bit indignant. She calmed down quickly and then smirked, that knowing look in her eyes." You like her , don't you?" 

  
  


"Mom!" Trunks protested but he knew that knowing look and that knowing look never failed. Scowling himself, he crossed his arms and brooded "Yeah, I kinda like her."

  
  


His mother gave a triumphant chuckle and then clapped him on the shoulder." Well, speaking from personal opinion and the fact that it takes a flirt to know a flirt, she liked you too." Bulma grinned and he knew that she was envisioning grandchildren.

  
  


Giving a sort of strangled groan , he got up and made his way back into the living room only to find his sister seated on his father's lap. Lifting a brow , he noticed they were watching the PowerPuff Girls. He snickered which caused him to get the patented Vegeta Death Glare from his father. Holding up his hands in truce, he made his way over to the sofa and decided to join in with all the sugary goodness. Twiddling his thumbs, not one sound, save from his sister's delighted squeals, Trunks felt himself become really bored with the program. On his way to get up, he was stopped by a hand from his father. Sitting back down he looked over to his father, who's eyes were firmly latched to the tv. It made one wonder who here was the true PowerPuff Girl fan. When the commercials started, Bra got up to go to the kitchen to get a glass of milk and some cookies. That's when his father turned to him. He was still dressed in his training outfit, Bra having dragged him out of the GR to watched this show with her. It was a ritual that she wouldn't give up even though now he had started his training again. And for some reason, he went along with it. Was the kinda thing that would make any neglected first child feel a slight sense of hostility, but Trunks was cool with it.

  
  


"Now boy, how was supper?" Vegeta asked, that smirk on his face. He crossed his arms and gave the same knowing look to him. That's when he knew he was finished. Sighing , he slouched in the sofa.

  
  


"It was ok, I guess. That red head from the tournament was over for supper. Apparently, she knows one of the stockholders at Capsule Corp who knows mom well. Nice tidy coincidence, ain't it? She said she really wasn't out to get me, but I don't know, I'm getting this weird vibe from her." Trunks said, shifting slightly in the sofa, a bit uncomfortable in the glare from his father.

  
  


"Oh, she's out to get you boy, but not in the way you think." He said, the smirk getting a bit more cocky if that was possible. Trunks frowned and then got what his father was saying. He could feel that damnable blush creeping into his cheeks again. Giving a short growl he got up and made his way to the stairs planing to head to his room. He stopped at the door when his father spoke up again.

  
  


"That woman is powerful, you can feel it, I can feel it, but not in the way we are. Watch out for her, she just might be the trouble you need." He said and then added, "have a good time sparring tomorrow."

  
  


Trunks frowned again. It wasn't very often that his father gave him advise. When he did, it was to be taken to heart. Nodding, he left, making his way over to the stairs, passing by his little sister on the way. She stopped him with and hand and bade him to lean down, he did and she leaned up.

  
  


"I like Redd, she told me that where she comes from, I would have been thought of as a spirit cause of my hair." Brad giggled in a stage whisper."She also said that I was cute."

  
  


Rolling his eyes, Trunks ruffled her hair and then let her go back to join their father before the PowerPuff Girls came back on. He continued his way up to the stairs, his mind on the spar he had tomorrow. For some reason , his mind thought of it as a date. Only with him could a sparing match be considered a date. Shaking his head, he made his way up the stairs to his room. Tomorrow would be most interesting.

  
  


To be continued......

  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Seeing Redd

Disclaimer: Don't own Dragonball Z nor any other the characters, I do own the D'Shanti and Redd.

  
  
  
  
  


Seeing Redd.

  


By: WeaverOfDreams

  
  
  


If he had his time back, he would have taken her more seriously. He would have taken the fact she was fast seriously and he definitely would have taken her touch technique seriously. For now there he lay, flat on his back, his right leg in painful spasms, his left arm numb and a throbbing headache centered on his brow. Trunks blinked his eyes, trying to force back the headache, trying to gain the mobility of his limbs, but it was no use. Every time he tried, it became more painful. So, he lay there, staring up at the darkening blue sky. He heard soft steps approaching him and then felt a foot rest on ether side of his waist. Now he looked up into bright green eyes, glinting with triumph. 

  


Red stood above him hands on her hips, dressed in that full length body suit she wore when he first set eyes on her. Her hair was up again, this time in a long braid. Wisps of hair escaped the braid to frame her face. There wasn't a drop of sweat on her skin. Kinda irked his male pride. She had taken him down with three swift presses to his arm, thigh and temple. He barely felt the touches yet they had him down on the ground in pain. 

  


"So, have we learned anything yet?" She said, a smug note on her voice. He wasn't liking that note very much. Nether was he liking the way that suit molded to her every curve. Wasn't there a law against such a garment? It had taken away his focus, left him staring at the curves and lines it so boldly displayed. How was a guy supposed to spar with her if she was such a distraction? Perhaps that was the point.

  


"Yeah, I'm learning that you're too dangerous for your own good, now will you release the holds?"Trunks said, irritated. Redd grinned and then leaned down, pressing two fingers to his temple. The headache went away instantly. She then pressed into the fleshy part of his arm. The feeling came back to his arm. He flexed it. She then made her way lower, every bit of moisture drying from his mouth. The way she was moving, her hand gently pressing into his upper thigh, made him think of other scenarios with her head a little more up and with the both of them naked.

  


"Umm, the pain stopped."He said, licking his lips to get some moisture to them. He swallowed, his throat dry. It had been this way the entire session. They were only lightly sparring, hand to hand. He didn't know how she would react to him flying or to ki blasts and then like. He remembered that his father told him not to rely on his ki for everything. It was good to know the basics and to be efficient in them. So far, she was proving how rusty he was.

  
  
  


She looked up, smirking and then stood, holding a hand out for him. He grasped it and she pulled him up. Standing, he brushed himself off and looked over to her. She just smirked again and raised her hands in a truce. They had been sparring for the past three hours, sometimes he won, sometime she won. He rolled his eyes and then conceded. It was only a simple sparring match. They were only here to learn new things. He learned to never let her get a punch or a touch in because it could cripple him if she wanted it to. He also learned she was as fast as she said, was a good hand to hand combatant, she could grapple and she was very flexible. He also learned that the skin of her hands was smooth and cool and just slightly damp but that seemed to be the norm for her. He would also feel a tiny jolt of electricity whenever she laid her hands on him. At first he thought it was just his mind, the raging hormones and the like. But Trunks did think that once or twice he saw sparks flicking up her fingers. Still, it just could be his addled mind playing games on him.

  


She sighed and then undid her hair and let it loose. To him, it was glorious, the way her bright red hair would float softly over her shoulders and down her back. She ran a hand up through the tresses and then looked around her. Darkness was falling on the ridge, the sun was setting in the west. It was summer, the days hot and the nights warm. Spotting a thick tree , she turned and made her way towards it. Blinking, Trunks followed trying very hair not to let his eyes slip to the enticing sway of her hips nor the very luscious curve of her behind. Gritting his teeth against another hard-on, one of many today, he looked past her to the tree. 

  


She came up to it and them placed her hand onto the trunk, feeling the rough edge of it's bark. Placing her forehead against it, she smiled and then turned, sliding down till she sat on the ground, surrounded by the tree's massive roots. Redd patted the space beside her and begrudgingly Trunks sat down too. They both leaned against the tree, her legs tucked up under her, his stretched out in front of him. They both stared at the setting sun, the glow flowing over them. 

  


"Thank you for the spar , Trunks. I learned much today. You attack with brute strength but you are very fluent in martial art technique. Who taught you?" Redd asked, turning her head to look at him. The glow from the sunlight brightened her eyes, made him feel like drowning in them. He stared at her for what must have been a good few minutes before he jerked his head away and spoke.

  


"Umm, my father did. Learned something from friends and the like. But most of my training came from my father." Trunks said, pulling a few blades of grass from the ground then then flicking them to the wind, letting it carry them across the ridge.

  


"Where I came from, family is very important. Though, the parents were looked at as more vital then the children. There was a law in the village that the sins of the father shall be cast down onto the child. I know it sounds harsh but, there was very little crime in the village. It was almost un heard of. It goes that if the father or mother committed a crime and then had a family before they could be punished for the crime, the child of age must receive the punishment." Redd said, tilting her head. Trunks looked over to her sharply, frowning.

  


"That does sound a bit harsh, what if the only child was an infant?" He asked, looking at her, her face now turned to the setting sun. He could pick out the small curve of her nose, the swell of her lips, the rounded edge of her chin. Her lashes were long and visible. She was stunning. He could feel himself falling for her.

  


"Well, the authorities would wait till the child came of age. Then they would arrest them. Like I said , I know it sounds very extreme but since in my village, children were revered, not many parents would commit a crime for they wanted no harm to come to their offspring, thus the near nonexistent crime level." Redd reasoned, the wind blowing a few strands of red hair into her eyes. She was about to brush them away when Trunks reached over and pushed them out of her eyes. Looking over at him, a soft tint of red flushed through her cheeks. Smirking, Trunks realized that her brow felt just like her hands did, smooth, cool and clammy slightly. Frowning, he left his fingers brush over the skin.

  


"Are you alright? I mean, I know you told me that your skin always feels damp but you're cool to the touch too." Trunks said, his fingers lingering on her skin a bit longer then they should. Blushing just slightly, he pulled his hand away, his fingers burning from the touch. He wasn't sure what was going on with him, but every passing moment he spent with Redd, he knew he wanted to be with her in every sense. Sure, he had thoughts about girls like this for a while now but never this intense. She smiled at him and he could feel his stomach bottom out. She looked so vulnerable when she was relaxed. Even though he knew she could take care of herself, it made him feel protective of her.

  


"It's ok, I'm ok, I have a weird physiology, nothing that really affects me though, doesn't hinder my life or anything."Red smiled again and then tilted her head , watching Trunk's face. He felt the urge to shift, her gaze feeling like it reached his soul. He was nervous around her. He tried to look away , but those bright green pools kept his blue eyes locked. Red then reached over and brushed away a strand of his hair, tucking it behind his ear. He could feel that electric pulse from her fingers. It made him jump slightly and when he did, she giggled. Again, he could feel the heat rise in his cheeks. Then a cool thumb brushed over his cheeks , smoothing over the reddish flesh." You know Trunks, you're very cute when you blush."

  


He gave a masculine groan. Cute was not something he wanted to be thought of. He wanted to have her think him strong, masculine, fierce, rugged not cute. Sighing and then shaking his head he looked up into the thick branches of the trees. " Sweet Dende, it's a curse, it has to be." That produced another giggle from her. He knew she was a bit older then him, about seven years or so, still, he didn't care. When she was relaxed or when she laughed , she seemed so much younger. Yet, he had the feeling she was hiding something from him. 

  


"It's not a curse to be cute, Trunks. I happen to like cute in men." Redd said, her voice lowering an octave. Trunks blinked then stared into her eyes. They had gotten warmer, more soft. Swallowing sharply, he sighed and then looked away to the black sky, the stars starting to twinkle. He then felt the cool touch of her fingers along his throat. That touch started a slow burn in his stomach. He then felt her weight rest on his shoulder, her head cradled in the hollow of his throat. Blinking, feeling like a complete novice, he wrapped his arm around her waist and hugged her to his side. Hearing a soft sigh come from her, he looked down. Her eyes were closed and she looked so peaceful there, resting her head on his shoulder. Well, now this was interesting. Having her body pressed to his was doing some very interesting things to his mind and body. His hand started to move up and down along her side and he tilted his head to rest on top of hers. Then he felt it, the cool damp press of lips to his throat. 

  


His eyes widened, and then slowly closed as the kiss moved up the column of his throat to his ear where the lobe was promptly sucked into a warmish mouth. His teeth grazed his lower lip and his arm tightened around her waist. He then turned his head to look at her. Her eyes seemed to glow in the darkening night around them. He searched them, trying to find a reason why she was doing this. Red smiled softly and then cupped his cheek in her hand. Slowly, she moved in and pressed her lips to his. He could feel tingles of electricity spark along his cheek where she touched him, and thought is was nothing but the feelings he was experiencing. He had kissed girls before, that he was not stranger to. Those kisses never felt so all encompassing though. Not like this one. 

  


Slowly, he reached up and threaded one of his hands into her hair, the strands feeling like silk. He tilted his head and opened his mouth, deepening the kiss. Hearing the soft sigh from her, he pressed in, flicking his tongue along her teeth till she granted him access. He groaned, she tasted like honeydew melon. His thumb stroked her cheek as they kissed, exploring each other's mouths. Her lips felt soft, cool and moist. It was an odd feeling but he loved it. He took a deep breath and was surrounded by her scent. It was an odd mix of cinnamon, orchid and lavender. It wasn't unpleasant, hell, his body was thinking it was the best damn scent he had ever smelt. 

  


She had moved till he was back leaning against the tree and she was straddling his legs, her body pressed up to his. Through the thin body suit she wore, he could feel every muscle in her body, ever line, every curve. Groaning , his hands came down to rest on her hips, fingers bitting into her flesh. Pulling back, he broke the kiss, his breath coming out of him in soft pants. He looked at her. A soft flush colored her skin. If that happened after only one kiss.... a soft growl escaped his throat. He was hot..way too hot. He had to calm down. He didn't know what the hell was happening to him, all he knew was that the only thing running through his mind was that there was a willing woman in front of him, on him and he had to have her.

  


"Redd, umm.... that was.."Trunks said, not able to find the words. The kiss had sent his whole body on fire. It triggered an intense reaction in him that no other girl had be able to do. He was fumbling, showing his true colors as a virgin. Blinking, trying to clear his mind, he saw her lean in and gently kiss his cheek.

  


"It was hot, Trunks."She said and she sat back, her hands resting on his chest, fingers rubbing the dark blue gi he wore. Her fingers dug in, drawing a groan from him. She then smoothed them over his chest and shoulders in a calming, relaxing way. Those electric tingles followed with her hands. "Trunks, if this is as far as you want to go, that's ok, I understand. I don't know what it is, but I want to be with you. From the moment I saw you, I wanted to be in your arms, kissing you, touching you. I don't know why, I mean it's been so fast but, I guess I was never one for waiting If I'm rushing you, please tell me."

  


Trunks looked into her eyes and then reached over and ran his fingers over her cheek, cupping her jaw in his hand. She leaned into his caress, resting her cheek on his palm. Smirking, now knowing for sure that this was affecting them both, he let his thumb run over her softly swelled lips. Leaning up, he called upon all he learned in sex ed , all the stuff Goten and himself had read and seen in some dirty magazines and some other things he'd read in his mother's romance novels and then placed a soft kiss upon her lips. He didn't deepen it, he just let it rest there, his lips pressed to hers. He sucked in on her lower lip, causing her to give a soft moan. 

  


Moving his hand from her jaw to the back of her head, his fingers threaded through her tresses again, his palm cupping the back of her mouth. He let her kiss him, move her lips over his while he kept his own unmoving. Breaking the kiss, he leaned down and placed a kiss on her jaw line, his chin brushing the collar of her suit. Then he leaned up and sucked on her earlobe, getting a soft gasp from her. Grinning , he knew he found one of her spots. Nuzzling her throat, he reached behind her and found the zipper to the suit. Pulling it down, he slowly pushed the collar down and started to plant kisses down along her throat and over her shoulder. Her flesh felt cool and moist to his lips, just like her hands. He loved it. 

  


Pulling the suit down every further, he bared the tops of her arms as well as her collarbone and the first dip of her breasts. Pulling her to him, he ran his lips over her flesh, nibbling at her collarbone, at the hollow of her throat, everywhere he could place his lips. He scent was thick in the air. He felt the deep seeded urge to take her then and there, right in the open, he needed her like he needed to breathe. He felt her shiver and somehow he knew it wasn't because of what she was feeling. Trunks felt the cold wind sweep over him too. Shivering as well, he raised his head from her and then looked at her.

  


"We can't do this out here, this isn't where I want it to happen."Trunks said and he slowly pulled her suit back up and then zipped it closed. Redd looked at him, slightly confused. She tilted her head and searched his eyes. Grasping her hand , he brought it down to the hard length of him that rested within his pants. He watched as her eyes widened." It's not that I don't want you, it's just when I take you first, I want it to be in a nice warm bed. Let's go home."

  


Blinking she gave him a small squeeze which produced a groan from him. Smirking she slowly slide off of him and stood up. Propelling himself onto his feet, he picked up his jacket and took a few breathes to calm himself down. Just looking at her there, cheeks flushed, hair all in disarray, eyes bright in the dark, made him want to take back his words and just not wait till they made it home. Home, hmmm, he would have to figure a way to get her past his parents. That was no easy task, but he was sure he could do it. Taking her hand, feeling the electricity come off of her, Trunks slowly made his way down off the ridge and towards Capsule Corp, Redd following excitement for what was to come flowing in the air.

  
  
  


To be Continued....

  
  
  


~ I know I'm evil, but you shall have your lemons, trust me~


	6. Souls Ignited

Disclaimer: Don't own Trunks, own Redd though.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Souls Ignited

  
  


By: WeaverOfDreams

  
  
  
  


Making it all the way to Capsule Corp without throwing Redd down onto the ground and take her was the hardest thing Trunks had ever done. It even surmounted fighting Buu. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out. Upon reaching the main complex, he opened the door and all but dragged Redd inside. The darkness welcomed them. Walking in through the hallway from the door, he noticed that there was light coming from the living room. Damn. Someone was up.

Listening carefully, Trunks picked out the sound of channels being flicked, the person inside not having any interest. Then it stopped and the cd player came on. It landed on one of his cd's. The songs started to play and then stop on one. He then knew who was in there and what they were planning. Rolling his eyes, remembering his father was in heat, he pulled Redd close and then silently made led her through the hallway and past the living room without the person inside noticing.

  
  


Upon coming to the stairs, he heard disgruntled stomping coming down said stairs. Quickly, Trunks pulled Redd into the shadows and shushed her, pulling her behind him, blocking her if it was his father. He didn't need a lecture from him on taking females back to the house for 'nighttime activites'. His keen eyes, sure enough, picked out his father, just out of the shower, making his way toward the living room, a very annoyed look on his face. He stopped and then looked over at them, searching. Tensing, Trunks lowered his ki , praying that his father wouldn't detect him or that he was in too much of a heat haze to notice. However, when that smirk appeared on his lips, he knew he'd been found out. He was about to come out of hiding with Redd till his father jerked a thumb up towards the stairs, looked at him and then went on his way. Trunks knew he would never hear the end of it.

  
  


As he watched his father slip into the living room, he made a mad dash for the stairs, pulling Redd with him. Staring to feel just a touch nervous, he made his way carefully towards his room , at the far end of the hallway. He knew his sister would be asleep at the time of night. He felt the sudden touch of Redd's hand on his chest, her fingers playing with the fabric of his gi. Blinking, trying very desperately to get her into his room, Trunk's placed his hand over hers and bade her to stop. A chuckle passed her lips as she leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his exposed throat.

  
  


Groaning, Trunks hauled her into his room finally and then shut the door behind him. The room was dark but he could pick her out. It was like there was a glow about her. There they were, standing in his room, and he didn't know how to go about it. He knew what he wanted to do, he just didn't know how to start. Licking his lips, he took in her form and face. She was beautiful, her long slim body, curved in the right places beckoned to him. Her long red hair, loose now, cascading down over her shoulders, laying in thick waves down her back. He could spot her bright green eyes in the darkness, as if they captured light itself. At first he thought it was strange but then he dismissed it.

She made her way over to his window and then pulled open the curtains. Light from the stars flooded the room. She then walked back over to him, a soft pink tongue flicking over her bottom lip. Trunks felt like he couldn't breathe. Red made her way over, hips slowly swaying back and forth, her eyes narrowing, staring right into his own. As soon as her bare hands touched his chest, a deep breath past from his lips. He could feel the tingle of her touch, something that truly puzzled him but still he chalked it up to the hormones. She smiled at him and then leaned up, placing her lips over his, opening her sweet mouth to him.

  
  


Like a man desperate for water, he pressed his lips to hers, smoothing his own over her plush cool ones. His hands gravitated to her hips on they're own will. He closed his eyes and let the sensations sink into him. Her touch was electric, his whole body felt on fire, his mind a daze.

He gripped her hard, pulling her into his embrace, pressing her lean body up against his own. She felt so good, so soft. He groaned into the kiss, feeling her lips part for him, allowing the tip of his tongue to flick over the edges of her teeth. She tasted like oranges.

  
  


Red reached up and gripped the front of his gi, trying to pull it off. Breaking the kiss, Trunks chuckled and moved her hands down to the belt. He then lowered his head and trailed small kisses down her throat, much like he did at the ridge. She gave a soft sigh as she undid his belt and then pulled it off, the front of his gi open. She pulled both sides apart and then placed her hands on his flesh. He jumped slightly, her electric fingers sparking along his upper chest. There was a chuckle that came from her to which he growled and picked her up roughly, grabbing her by her lower back and then hauling her up. She gasped , her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist. 

  
  


"Hmmm, you sure you've never done this before?" Redd whispered, her voice just a touch breathy. He chuckled darkly against her throat as one of his hands kept her in place while the other found the zipper of her suit. He pressed her hard against him. Redd's eyes widened slightly as she felt the hard ridge of his shaft through his gi pants press into the hollow of her thighs. He was hot and very adequate. Chuckling again when she never said anything, he slowly lowered the zipper of her suit, pulling it all the way down to her lower back.

  
  


Redd pushed his gi top off his shoulders, Trunks switching hands to fully pull it off. Redd then leaned back, still held up by Trunks and her own legs, she quickly, pulled her suit down, pulling her arms out from it and pushing it down to her waist. She grinned when she caught his expression. He was floored by the sight of her un-bound breasts. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she leaned back in , pressing them to his chest. Both groaned slightly at the flesh on flesh contact. She could see his grit his teeth, a muscle twitch in his cheek. He was trying to control himself but it wasn't working. She could feel how hot his flesh was becoming, how tense his muscles where. A slight tremor went through him. When he opened his eyes, they were the darkest blue, darkened by desire.

  
  


His eyes focussed on her and then looked down at the rest. First his eyes played over that teardrop pendent she wore, which now was laying just above the valley of her breasts. He pushed her away slightly, he took in the view. He could feel a deep tightening within his stomach. Sure he had been with girls before, and he'd seen naked girl's chests before, but never this close. He let his eyes wander over the lush mounds. They were palm sized, just right for his hands, tipped with semi-hard pink nipples. The skin looked smooth and creamy. He ached to taste them.

  
  


Redd caught his eyes and then leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to his collarbone. He tensed again and she smiled, he was so ready. She knew that the first time would be quick, never had any illusions about it, but she didn't mind. She was more then ready now, what with the kisses on the hill, the wait to get back here, knowing what they would do. Now this, to touching him, taste him. She felt the same sort of connection to him that he must feel to her. Her mind, body and soul kept shouting that there could be no other for her. She knew this wasn't a wise idea, she had things she had to do, things that could endanger him. She wanted no harm to come to him. But, she didn't seem to care about all that at the moment. All she cared about was him, here and now. Running her mouth over his collarbone, she felt a slight change in his posture. She then realized they were moving. Looking up, she knew he was bringing her over to his bed. Slowly , he lowered her to the soft mattress , gently moving away from her. Smirking, Redd spread out on the bed, laying herself in full view, her breasts thrust up, her long smooth stomach tight, hips wiggling just slightly.

  
  


"Dende, Redd, don't do that." Trunks groaned out, running a hand through his lavender hair, mussing it up. He had closed his eyes." I wanta make this good for you, it's just..... damn, I want you so baddly."

  
  


Resting her head on his pillow, she breathed in his deep musky scent. He smelled like sandalwood , sweat and salt, his own personal maleness. She could feel the heat curling in her lower stomach. True, he was younger then herself, but he looked like a man, acted like a man, and defiantly had the scent of one. She looked up at him and then a very wicked smirk crossed her lips. She slid off her flat shoes silently as she watched him try to take control over himself and then she wiggled out of her suit, taking the underwear she wore with it. Slowly placing them on the floor, she stretched on his bed, nude and then made a low moan. That caught his attention. His eyes snapped open and widened at the sight of her. His teeth grazed his lower lip, biting down.

  
  


"Believe me, Trunks, it will be good, all you have to do is follow your instincts. Don't worry, I want you as much as you want me." Redd said, slowly getting up from the bed Trunks' eyes kept wandering over her form. Grinned, her hands fell to his waist. This wasn't her first time with a man, she had been with just a few other, only one or two, she knew what to expect, so it only came natural to her to take a commanding role.

  
  


With that she leaned in and placed her cool lips onto one of his nipples. A deep groan came from his lips as his hands moved up and buried themselves in her hair. She bit and licked the little nub, the sounds escaping his throat music to her ears. She then move her attention to the other one, his fingers kneading her scalp. Grinning, she payed the neglected nipple the same attention as it's twin. Trunk's hips flexed against hers, grinding.

  
  


Slowly, Redd licked her way up to his throat and started to nibble at the his flesh. That shook him. Suddenly, he grabbed her and picked her up again, moving towards the bed. He lid her down but then followed her, covering her form with his heavier one. A deep growl curled from his throat, and Redd shook with the intense desire that was carried with the sound. She then felt his warm lips slide over her throat, his teeth nipping her skin. He leaned up and sucked on one of her earlobes causing her to buck slightly. She could hear him chuckling, deep and dark in his chest. He continues to nibble and suck on that lobe, all the while, his hands migrated downwards till they cupped her breasts. Her back bowed, pressing those aching mounds into his hands, her nipples pressed into his palms.

  
  


"Hmm, you feel so good, Redd." Trunks whispered into her ear, his voice low, thick. She shivered and marvelled at the change of aggressors. All thoughts left her mind however , when his thumbs started to circle her nipples. His fingers then rolled them, pinching and and tugging on the hard buds."Feel good?"

  
  


All she could do was nod, a soft moan following the action. He must have done all this before, the whole untouched thing was all an act, though she'd never heard a man playing such a game. His lips left her ear as his body moved. She heard two thumps. That must have been his boots hitting the floor. His hot breath played over her skin and his tongue flicked through every dip and hollow of her throat and shoulders. He past by her pendent. She held her breath. Finally his face was level with her breasts. She looked down at him, her breath coming out in soft pants.

  
  


He caught her eyes, his own dark blue ones, glinting with lust. A small smirk curled on his lips and he looked positively sinful. Thick strands of lavender hair hug around his face and over his brow, hanging into his eyes, so his face was shadowed. Still, she saw the glint, saw the smirk and then saw his lips capture one of her nipples as his head lowered. He sucked... hard. Her hips arched off the bed, and ground into his own. She could feel he was extremely aroused and yet, he was taking his time like a pro. He had to have done this before.

  
  


Trunks groaned at the taste of her flesh in his mouth, he suckled and licked the hard little bud in his mouth, dragging moans and sighs from Redd. He was running on instinct, doing what he knew in his gut he had to do, he had to make the female ready for him, give her pleasure before he took his own. It was a serious ego boost to hear the moans that escaped her mouth at his attentions. When done with one bud, he moved his head and favoured the other, giving it equal praise.

  
  


Her fingers found his hair and threaded through it, stroking his jaw, his ears. She rocked her hips against him, caught up in his own fire, his own passion, making it her own. The smooth bedspread beneath her delighted her sensitive flesh. As he continued to delight in her nipples, she smoothed her hands over his shoulders, feeling the layers of muscle there. Her nails dug into his flesh causing him to release her nipple and growl. He sat up and started to undo his pants. Redd reached up and stilled his hands. She then took over, slowly lowering the pants down over his hips. Her eyes ran over the exposed flesh. Trunks grew impatient and then grabbed the band of his gi and ripped it off. Tossing the rags to the floor. Her green eyes darkened as she got a good look at him. Sweet Dende, he was glorious. He sat back on his legs, his thighs spread, muscled bunched. He looked like primed, hungry male animal. His whole body was a work of art. Not bulky like some fighters she had seen, slim almost, full of lean powerful muscle, heavy set shoulders, narrowing down in a vee to a trim waist. His chest and stomach were well defined, sculpted. His arms were much the same as his torso, lean, toned and powerful. His hands rested on his bare thighs, sitting back, letting her take in the full view just as he was committing her body to memory.

  
  


Her eyes were then drawn downwards towards the living proof of how much he wanted her. Red licked her lips. He was hard, his length a good eight inches she guessed. The shaft curved upwards, the tip resting on his lower stomach. She bit her lip, her hips wiggling, aching, a deep hollow forming in her stomach, and emptiness that needed to be filled. Eyeing his length, she knew that would be easy for him to do.

  
  


"Lay back."Trunks said, his voice gruff and rusty, desire filling his voice. There was an almost growl to the edge of his words. She shivered at the animalistic sound and did as he said, laying back on the bed, head resting on his pillow, her long red hair spread around her like a fire halo. His eyes grew darker as they narrowed. He licked his lips, his body flexing. "Open your legs." His voice changing to a commanding tone. Biting her lip she did as she was told, opening her long legs for him. A low, rumble emanated from him as his eyes slipped over her exposed sex. She was pink and dewy, wet from the foreplay, both physical and mental. Trunks nostrils flared as he took in a deep breath. Upon breathing in her thick scent, any logical thought in his mind left him. Snarled slightly, his upper lip curling. " Wider."He ground out and she again did as he said, lifting her knees and then spreading herself wide. She was bared to his view. She watched as he licked his lips, but he didn't seem do be doing anything but watch. Lifting a brow, she reached down and, using her fingers, spread her lips for him. That earned a growl. 

  
  


" Trunks, you know what I want?" She asked, her voice husky, breathy. He looked up into her eyes and blinked."you know what I want , don't you, you just don't know how to go about doing it. It's very simple, Trunks...touch me."

  
  


Licking his lips, he moved closer to her. Placing his thighs under her raised legs, he slowly rand his fingers down from the valley of her breasts and then down to her stomach, teasing her navel when he reached it. Then , his fingers dipped lower, passing through the small tuft of rusty curls on her mound to the sweetly dewed lips below it. She gasped softly, feeling his fingers there, tracing her lips, smoothing over the wet flesh.

  
  


Her hips bucked up, his hand slid over one and pressed her back down into the bed. Tilting his head, the fingers of his other hand explored the wet lips, diving between then to run over the tight circle there. Biting her lip, gasping, Red tried to push her hips up, but he kept them in place. "Ah, please Trunks, inside me, please." She whispered, wiggling her hips side to side.

  
  


Lifting a brow, he smirked and then slowly pushed on of his fingers into her. Groaned at the feel, she was tight. She may have been with other men before but not many. It was odd too. Inside , her body felt room temperature. He flicked his finger around, earning a soft gasp from her. Grinning, he placed another finger within her warm depths and started to thrust them in and out, coating his fingers in her sweet smelling nectar. Red was moaning, but she kept it down, hoping not to alert anyone in the house. Biting her lip to still the moan, tiny little pants and sighs still escaped. He continued playing with her this way, she could feel a tighting within her stomach , a knot the was slowly pulling to the breaking point. Trunks felt a change in her temperature, she was becoming warmer, inside and out. Silently, he eyed the clear fluid that dripped from her womanhood. Took a deep breath and growled. He had to taste her.

  
  


His fingers stopped and were withdrawn. Redd stifled a moan of frustration, she was so close, why did he stop? Her answer came when she felt a warm, wet tongue slide over her nether lips. Her hips arched as his tongue experimentally flicked over the lips and then over the tiny hidden nub of flesh above them. He started to mercilessly flick that nub, hearing her moans, feeling her body tense, smelling her arousal increase. Grabbing her hips, he pressed her to the bed, not allowing her to move as he ravished her.

  
  


"Oh... Norah... yes...please, Trunks, I can't, I need... ah too much." Redd muttered as she felt the knot within her stomach snap. Her whole body trembled as the white hot wave of pleasure rolled over her. She could dimly feel Trunks lapping away at her lips, drinking her release. Her back arched as the aftershocks took hold and then she lay shivering on the bed, a warmth sinking through her body. Trunks lifted his head as he licked his lips. Groaning, he moved over her slightly and reached over to the night stand. Pulling open a drawer, he pulled out a pack of condoms.

  
  


"My, someone's prepared."Redd muttered as she lay there, relaxed and yet excited all at one time. Trunks looked at her and then blushed slightly. She grinned and then took the pack from him and then withdrew a foil packet. Opening it up, she pushed him to a seated position. Trunks watched as she slowly rolled the sheath onto his length, groaning at the feel of her fingers stroking him, teasing him with feather touches. Once it was in place, she tossed the empty foil to the floor ad then pulled him down, placing a hot kiss on his lips. 

  
  


They were soon tangled up in each other, her legs wrapped around his hips, their pelvis' grinding against each other. Trunks shifted his hips, his length resting in between her wet lips. They both let out throaty groans as Trunks started to rock, sliding his length back and forth between her wet flesh, seeking some relief, some control.

  
  


"Redd, I can't promise you anything." Trunks whispered as he broke the kiss, breath escaping him ins deep pants. He groaned, his hips moving in the instinctive rhythm over hers. Her legs tighten around him as she reached down and palmed his shaft. Groaning, that electrical touch felt through the condom, she slowly portioned him at her entrance.

  
  


"Don't worry, Trunks, just do it." Redd whispered back. With those words, he flexed his hips and slowly sank into her. They both held their breath until he was fully seated within her. Gasping, Trunks looking into Redd's eyes. She stared into his and realized that this truly was his first time. Trunks shuttered, his whole body tense. She was so tight and warm around him, he'd never felt anything like it. She flexed her hips and tightened even more around him. He gasped again and then growled, holding still. Softly, Redd reached up and ran her hands down his trembling back, cooing softly, slowly relaxing him. They lay there for a minute till Trunks got used to the feel of her wrapped around his shaft. Then instinct took over and he started to thrust. It was slowly at first, his arms wrapped around her, his body just slightly off of hers, though their flesh touched, barely. Redd moaned and tightened her grip on him. The ebb and flow of his thrusts , the deep pull, called to her. Her hips started to move, to match his rhythm. Opening her eyes , she looked up into his face. A scowl was there, his eyes closed tightly, mouth in a grim line, jaw clenched. He was focussing, trying not to cum too soon. He didn't know that she was already close, the first orgasm still staying with her. A groan ripped from his lips and his thrusts sped up. Reaching down, his hands grasped her hips, holding them tightly.

  
  


She could feel it, yet she knew he was holding out, striving for her pleasure first. Her hands played down his back, sening little electric thrills through his skin. Her fingers then found a small raised bump at her lower spine, her fingers brushed that, his whole body went tense. Ah, sensitive spot. Her fingers started to play with it, his hips jerking with every touch. She welcomed them, each quick thrust sending her to greater heights. 

  
  


"Ah, Dende, Redd.... Can't stop, too much." He groaned out as his thrusts got faster, his logical mind shutting down to allow his instincts to fully take over. His fingers dug into her hips as he thrust, hard and deep. Moaning, she kept time with him, head thrown back, panting, her eyes closed, everything lost save for the pleasure. He rode her hard, his hips pounding hers as he let go. A deep growl started in his throat. She could feel it coming, spreading throughout her body. 

  
  


She moaned, panting, not caring now if anyone heard her. It was too good, he manhandled her pulling her up to meet his thrusts, his arm tense, his whole body starting to shake. That's when it happened. Both of them exploded at the same time, her moans swallowed up but his stifled howl. They're whole beings were washed away, carried on the tide of bliss. 

  
  


After a bit, Red opened her eyes and stared into a mop of lavender hair. He lid on her heavy, sated. She could feel the beat of his heart against her own. It pounded out in glorious rhythm. Soon, Trunks lifted his head and looked at her, his eyes bright if a bit cloudy. He smiled and then reached up to brush a few red locks off her sweaty brow. He moved up and then groaned, still deep within her. He slowly pulled out of her and disposed of the condom, his legs shaking. She lay there in the bed, stretching out on the surface, her body still trembling, jerking with the aftershocks. Trunks came back soon enough, picking her up and then pulling down the sheets. He placed her under them and then joined her, wrapping his heavy arms around her, hugging her to him. They both sighed, feel each other's warm skin.

  
  


"That was so..." Trunks started but then Redd placed a finger on his lips. She smiled and then kisses him softly on the lips, her own lingering there, a sweet , soft kiss shared between lovers.

  
  


"I know."She whispered, breaking the kiss. He was about to say something else but she stopped him again. " I enjoyed it too, Dearest One, if you didn't notice." She then chuckled at the slight blush that colored his cheeks and then gave him a small kiss on each one." think anyone heard us?"

Trunks stopped and listened. He could hear the strains of one of his favorite songs downstairs. He then realized what was going on. Groaning , he shook his head wondering if he was going to be like that in his heats."Nah, no one heard." Trunks said simply

"Ok, lets go to sleep, you wore me out, stud." Redd said, grinning, nuzzling into his chest.

  
  


With a affirmative grunt, he pulled her closer, wrapping himself around her. She sighed, enjoying his warmth. Snuggling into him , that's how they slept, new lovers bathed in the afterglow and in starlight.

  
  
  
  


To be continued....

  
  
  
  


Like it, my first lemon with Trunks in it... So proud.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Tease

Disclaimer: Don't own Vegeta or Bulma . "Suck My Kiss" belongs to the Red Hot Chili Peppers, Anthony hmmmmmm, sigh. Anyho.. This may seem a little OOC but if you think about , it could have happened. You'll understand once you read.

  
  
  
  


Tease

  
  


By: WeaverOfDreams

  
  


~....~ = Song lyrics

  
  


She could hear the shower running upstairs. It was soon going to be bedtime after another long day. Lounging on the sofa, Bulma flicking through the channels with little interest. Her son wasn't back from his spar with Redd, not that she was too worried and her handsome mate was getting cleaned up after his training session. Ah, yes, life was good. Her son might have a girlfriend and she had a horny Sayijin upstairs. Grinning, she picked up the remote for the 300 disc cd player and then flicked through the selections. She felt like listening to some music. One of Trunk's cd's came up, the Blood Sugar Sex Magick CD by RHCP. She flicked through the songs, really liking this music. Finally she found one that was perfect. Grinning wickedly, she placed it on pause and repeat and then turned off the tv. Leaning back in the sofa, she knew Vegeta would come back down to get her after he saw she wasn't in bed. She heard the shower turn off and then the footsteps to their room. They stopped and then she could almost hear his irritation. She snickered. She then heard him go back to the bathroom and stomp down the stairs making his way to where she was.

  
  


She wasn't the least surprised when Vegeta pushed past the door and stood in the middle of the living room before her, his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes narrow, that scowl on his brow. He looked like a thundercloud. She didn't know if what she had in mind would fly with him, but she was gonna try it anyway. She eyed him. He always looked his best just coming out of the shower, hair wet and dripping, water beading on his olive flesh, running down over his skin disappearing into the deep valleys of his muscles. His arms flexed as he stood there, dressed in only a pair of loose boxers, hung low on his hips. 

  
  


"Woman, why aren't you in bed?" Vegeta said, his voice barely above a growl. She smirked and then got up only to pass by him. She went to the door and locked it, turned and then gave him a full viewing. Smirking, he turned around, displaying himself. Making her way past him again, her hips swinging, the soft cotton blue robe she wore allowing his eyes to pick out her curves and hollows. She heard the deep growl behind her and then wiggled her behind, putting a bit more shimmy in her walk as she made her way back to the sofa. 

  
  


Seating herself, Bulma looked up into her mate's eyes. They were hot already. She did so enjoy his heat cycles. Made him more of himself then the cold stoic warrior. Crossing her legs, she leaned back into the plush cushions of the sofa and then tilted her head. Her blue eyes slid over the lean sculpted lines of his chest, arms, stomach then down to his thighs, calves and feet. She loved the way his upper body melted into a narrow waist, the hips lean. Licked her lips, remembering just what those hips could do.

  
  


"Vegeta, you're too tense, you should loosen up. Remember that little show I put on for you a few months ago?"Bulma asked, knowing he would remember that strip tease. He did too, his eyes burning, his whole body tensing slightly. Vegeta raised a brow, wondering what she was getting at."Well, Vegeta, I want you to return the favor. I know you only have a pair of boxers on but still..."

  
  


He stared at her like she had grow a tail. There was a look of disbelief in his eyes. Tilting his head , he watched his woman. There was a big grin on her lush lips, a spark of desire in her bright blue eyes. He could already smell she was excited. He found himself considering the suggestion. He wondered how hot he could make his mate without even touching her?

  
  


"Alright , woman, but I do remember you did this to music. Have anything for me?" Vegeta said as he saw her eyes widen. She didn't think he would do it. Sure, she must of thought his pride would be in the way but it would boost his ego to turn his mate on this way. So pride wasn't an issue. He watched as she picked up the remote and turned on the song. He heard the strains of the bass and the heavy strumming and knew what band it was. Trunks liked to listen to them when he was warming up. He also knew this song very well. A very wolfish grin spread across his lips and then singer began.

  
  


~Should of been, could of been

Would of been dead

If I didn't get the message

Goin' to my head

I am what I am

Most motherfuckers

Don't give a damn~

  
  


Bulma watched in amazement as Vegeta's hips slowly started to flex and curl, swiveling. She couldn't believe it. He was.... dancing..for her. She leaned back into the sofa and enjoyed the show. She watched as Vegeta slowly ran this fingers through his hair, slicking it back, the thick ebony locks still wet from the shower. The tips ran drops of water down his chest. Her eyes followed the drops till they disappeared in the waistband of his boxers. She then heard the chuckle. Looking up, she saw the smirk appear on his lips, his eyes dark yet ignited with fire.

  
  


"Eyes front Woman." He said, the deep gruff tone of his voice sending shivers down her back. Bulma watched as his hands came down, smoothing over his chest, stomach, slowly. That smirk curled a bit wider on his lips. Hmm, who knew that it would be so erotic watching Vegeta do this. She had ideas but they were never like this.

  
  


~Aw baby think you can

Be my girl, I'll be your man~

  
  


As he moved his hands down over his stomach, those onyx eyes kept her blue ones hostage. They were smoldering, eyelids lowered, a heat blazing in them. Smirked as he licked his lips, he turned, more posing then dancing really, but he showed off his body so well, it was one of the many things he was good at. Lifting her arms again, she watched as the muscles played in his back, bunching and flexing with each turn of his body. She was caught up in the sheer power that radiated from him. Licking her lips, she watched that nice behind flex beneath his blue boxers. Her mouth went dry.

  
  


His hips started to move again, grinding, moving in a slow sensual rhythm, turning her on more. Bulma could almost feel those hips flex against her own. Not touching him was driving her crazy. Her hands itched as he turned, still caught up in the beat, her stomach flexing, tight. She noticed that his nipples had hardened. Well, at least she wasn't the only one getting a kick out of this.

  
  


~Someone full of fun

Do me 'till I'm well done~

  
  


Vegeta grinned at the lyrics as he cast another heated gaze at her. He could smell her wetness in the air, she was ripe for the picking. Time to put it up a notch. Sliding his hands down over his stomach again, Vegeta, hooked his thumbs into the edge of his boxers. Wiggling his hips, that wolfish grin came back to his lips as he saw her eyes dilate and focus on his hands. Slowly, rocking his hips, he pulled the boxers down and then tossed them to the side. He then stood up, gloriously naked. 

  
  


Bulma moaned slightly. To say that his heat was fully effecting him was an understatement. The boxers were baggy enough to hide just how much. She licked her lips, her eyes traveling up is very delectable length. He was hard, very hard, the tip hitting his stomach as his hips still moved, grinding. Her hands strayed down to the front of her robe, fingers finding the knot in the sash. Vegeta shook his head and then walked over , slowly lowering himself down on the couch, his mood for the dance over. He had other ideas. Still with the premiss of making her hot without touching her, he lay a hand on his stomach, rubbing it slightly over the ribbed flesh.

  
  


"Not yet, Woman. Let me just look at you now. The show isn't over." Her eyes widened slightly and her hand clenched in the fabric of the robe. Smirking, he tilt his head and ran his eyes over her. Even at her age, she had a body to die for. Still, it wasn't just her body that captured him, it was her soul, her mind, the whole package. Licking his lips, his eyes focused on her own lips, on how wet then were , how pouty they were, how they felt wrapped around his shaft. Groaning, his hand made the very short jump from his stomach to his shaft.

  
  


Bulma gasped. In all there time together, he'd never done this in front of her. But there he was, slowly running his palm along the length of his shaft. She bit her lip, almost moaning at the sight. He leaned back a groaning, wondering if this was such a good idea. He had been ready for her ever since the middle of his training session. He thought the cold shower would help, but as he should have known, it didn't. He had been walking in painful arousal for the past nine hours. He held out because he knew it would be all the sweeter if he waited to the night. Still, the feel of his hand to his length made him realize how close he truly was to losing it. Now it had become a competition with himself, to see if he could get her hold enough for her to jump him before he came in his own hand. It was always all or nothing with him.

  
  


~Little Bo Peep

Cumin' from my stun gun~

  
  


Bulma moaned and the sound spurred him onward. Her scent drifted, so enticing, in the air. Soon, he opened his eyes and stared right into hers. Groaned seeing how bright they were, how heated. She needed him, but that wasn't enough, he wanted her as crazed as he was. Slowly, keeping her eyes in his gaze, he moved his hand up and down his shaft. His hips jerked , the contacted needed yet not enough, never enough. Watched as her teeth grazed her lower lip. Her hands tightened in the cloth of her robe and he decided to be a touch merciful.

  
  


"Open your robe, woman, let me see you." He commanded, his voice low, filled with lust and want. Slowly, she undid the knot in the sash and then pulled the robe open. He growled as she pulled it off, laying bare before him. Her still proud breasts thrust up, nipples hard as stone. Her still flat stomach was tight and her hips gave gentle rocking motions. He could see and smell the wetness on her inner thighs. A small triangle of blue curls colored her mound, the curls wet with her dew. Gods, how he wanted to taste her. Licking his lips, his hand moved up, fingers rubbing around the head, gathering the smooth moisture that was appearing at the tip.

  
  


Bulma moaned softly, not caring who heard her. The music was loud enough so that no one outside would hear them. Licking her lips, she eyed the magnificent male leaning back on the armrest before her. He took his time, sliding his fingers up and down his shaft, teasing himself, dragging out the pleasure. His hips flexed slightly, shaft sliding in his hand. 

  
  


~Beware take care

Most motherfuckers

Have a cold ass stare

Aw baby please be there

Suck my kiss cut me my share~

  
  


"Oh, Dende, Vegeta." Bulma breathed, her hands hovering over her breasts, her nipples aching for a touch , a kiss , a lick. His eyes narrowed and he shook his head. Moaning in frustration, she watched as he continued to please himself, his hand moving a touch faster over the slick shaft.

  
  


"Hmm, wish it was your hands stroking me, Bulma, but you did want a show. Hmm, I can almost feel them, soft and supple, breaking my control. Or better yet, your lips, nice and wet surrounding me, your mouth hot , tongue, stroking me." Vegeta said, shocking Bulma almost. He rarely talked during the act, but when he said her name, it set shivers down her spine, he said it with such need in his voice, such heat and almost soul searing lust. His voice was deep, growling." I want to taste you, Bulma, lick every inch of you, take you so may times you won't be able to move. Make you scream my name all night till your throat is hoarse. I want to be in you, where you hold me tight and warm, deep within you, where you drive me to madness." 

  
  


~Hit me you can't hurt me suck my kiss

Kiss me please pervert me stick with this~

  
  


Bitting down on her lip, Bulma's legs shifted , her hips jerked with every move of his hand. His back had arched, hips flexing, head tilted back, a low groan vibrating from his throat. He was in throes. She couldn't take it any longer, she needed him, wanted him, had to have him inside her.

With a growl of her own, she moved and pounced on him, lowering herself till her lips surrounded the tip of his shaft. The contact shocked him, rendering one of the few gasps to ever escape his lips. His whole body went tense, and she knew he was too far gone. He was going to come. His hand left his shaft as his arms lifted and his hands buried themselves in her thick hair. 

Grinning, she slowly slid his shaft down into her mouth and down her throat, having mastered her gag reflex long ago. A growl escaped him as her nose brushed his stomach. 

  
  


Quickly, she worked him, her throat massaging his shaft, tongue dancing around the sensitive underside. His fingers tightened in her hair. She winced just slightly as her head bobbed, up and down. His hips flexed and that's when she knew she was no longer in control. Gripping her head in his hands, he proceeded to plunge his shaft in and out of her mouth. She kept her lips tight, feeling the tightness within him, feeling how slowly his muscles bunched. He was growling non stop. His thrusts became frantic and that's when she opened her throat. On cue, he stiffened, a huge tremor running through his body. His essence flooded her mouth. She swallowed. There were many women who didn't , but she loved the taste of him.

  
  


Soon, his hips lowered and his hands relaxed in her hair. He was still hard within her mouth so she started to clean him, earning a low, pleasured groan from him. Smirking, she lifted her head and licked her lips. " Waiting a long time for that, have ya?" She said, lifting a brow. Her answer as a growl as he sat up and grabbed her, pulling her into his lap. She sat on him, his hard shaft trapped beneath her. She could feel the heat of him brushing her wet lips. Moaning, she wrapped her arms around his neck."Oh, Dende, Vegeta, take me, please, I'm more then ready."

  
  


~Is she talking dirty

Give to me sweet sacred bliss

Your mouth was made to suck my kiss~

  
  


Smirking, Vegeta looked into her cloudy eyes and then leaned in. Capturing her mouth in a deep kiss, he could taste himself on her lips, which flared the primal urges within him, making the heat hotter. He was hot to the touch, sweat covering his olive flesh. His hair had dried and was now standing up in true style. He wrapped one arm around her and then lowered his free hand down, his fingers sweeping over her wet nether lips. Bulma jumped and then moaned into his mouth. Dipping one finger in, He knew she was truly wet. Withdrawing his finger, he then broke the kiss and then brought the finger up to his lips. As she watched, his slowly sucked her moisture off, smacking his lips when he was done. Bulma wiggled in his lap, needing relief.

  
  


Grabbing her hips, he leaned back and positioned her over his proudly standing shaft. Catching her eyes, he slowly lowered down, his eyes closing , head tipping back as the warm wet heat of her womanhood surrounded him. She fit him like a glove, still tight after two children. She moaned above him, settling down on him, her hips rocking , taking his full length. He opened his eyes once he felt her hands grasp his shoulders. He was is a slightly reclined position with her seated on him. Slowly, she started to move, up and down, his hands steading her thrusts. When she found her rhythm, his hands made their way up to her bouncing breasts. Cupping them, making her moan anew, his thumbs rubbed over the hard nipples. Groaning , she arched her back, still taking him in slow grinds. Grinning, he leaned up and captured one nipple in his mouth, the hand holding it, squeezing and massaging the plush flesh. He sucked on it, drawing it deep within his hot mouth. He let out a soft groan, needing to taste her sweet nipples all day.

  
  


~Look at me can't you see

All I really want to be

Is free from a world

That hurts me

I need relief

Do you want me girl

To be your thief~

  
  


Her hips moved to the rhythm of the guitar from the song, rocking and undulating. He flexed his hips upwards, sending his shaft deeper within her, hitting her pleasure spot. Gasping, her nails sunk into his shoulders, drawing out his animal. She had drawn blood, he could smell it. It fueled his hunger, made his passions run more dark. He heard the little moans and coos that escaped her lips as he switched his mouth over to the neglected nipple, his hand taking up were he left off with the other, rolling and tugging on the wet , hard nub.

  
  


~Aw baby just for you

I'd steal anything that you want me to~

  
  


Bulma opened her eyes and then looked down, watching as he sucked on her nipples, his mouth wrapped around one, his hand still playing with the other. He was focused on the task at hand, so she started to tighten and relax her inner walls around his shaft in time with her thrusts. That made his eyes snap open. They locked onto hers, the deep, dark fire there making her burn.

  
  


She started to speed up the pace of her movements, still tightening and relaxing around him. He pulled his lips away from her breasts to groan, his hands tightly squeezing them. She hissed , it was a touch painful, but she enjoyed it. Bowing her head, she took his lips with hers, they fought for dominance, teeth gnashing, tongues licking and soothing, engrossed in one another.

  
  


~K-i-s-s-i-n-g

Chicka chicka dee

Do me like a banshee~

  
  


The tempo increased, both breathing the kiss, panting, sweaty, bodies sliding against one another. Bulma leaned back and the rested herself on her hands, which where placed on his knees. Started to roll her hips. His hands came down to grasp them, pulling them into a satisfying rhythm. Both lost themselves, each arching their back, their hips thrusting. It was coming to a point, both could feel it.

  
  


~Low brow is how

Swimming in the sound 

Of bow wow wow

Aw baby do me now

Do me here I do allow~

  
  


Soon, the moans spilled out from Bulma's mouth, echoed in her mate with growls. They moved in a punishing pace, but soon found what they were searching for. It washed over them in a flash, both unprepared. The last thing Bulma heard before tumbling over the edge was her name being moaned from her love's lips. They both tensed, still moving in jerky motions, finding the release they had been building up for. 

  
  


~Hit me you can't hurt me suck my kiss

Kiss me please pervert me stick with this

Is she talking dirty

Give to me sweet sacred bliss

Your mouth was made to suck my kiss~

  
  


When they regained their senses, the song had played over again. Bulma lay limply on her mate, her whole body weak and sated. She cooed, moving to place soft kisses on his chest. Growling, he picked her up, wrapping her legs around him. He stood, arms a touch shaky, his legs also a bit unsteady. Held her as he picked up the remote 

  
  


~Should of been, could of been

Would of been dead

If I didn't get the message

Goin' to my head

I am what I am

Most motherfuckers

Don't give a damn

Aw baby think you can

Be my girl, I'll be your man~

  
  


He clicked the CD player off and then made his way out of the room with his precious cargo. Flicking the light off, they left. As he carried her up the starts, still firmly held within her, he took a deep breath. The scent of sex lingered in the air. Grinned, knowing his brat had finally reached manhood. Making his way to their door, he opened it. He heard her gentle breath on his shoulder, her head heavily resting upon it. She was asleep. It was just as well.

  
  


Making his way in, closing the door. He moved to their bed, pulled the sheets down ad then lowered both her ad himself into them. Pulling them up, they laid that way, still joined. A soft look past over his face as he brushed a few strands of blue hair out of her eyes. Leaning in, he bit her nose gently. Then the felt her teeth grasp his chin. Even in sleep, she knew his touch. Grinning, he let go of her nose ad soon found sleep with her.

  
  
  
  


To be continued....

  
  
  
  
  
  


like it? Hope you do...


	8. Story Time With the Princess

Disclaimer: Only own Redd and The D'Shanti, nothing else, but the words, they're mine too.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Story Time with the Princess

  
  


By: WeaverOfDreams

  
  
  
  
  
  


Soft humming curled into her ears. Slowly opening an eye, Redd took stock of her situation. She was laying in a soft bed, a pillow beneath her head, a blanket tossed over her. It was dark, the middle of the night. Slowly her eyes focused and then she picked out the features of the room. Frowning, she realized that this was not her hotel room. Filtering through her thoughts, she suddenly remembered where she was and with who. Lifting a brow she finally felt the heavy weight of a leg tossed over her own as well as a heavy arm draped over her waist. She felt flesh on flesh. It was a very nice sensation. Lost in that feeling, she heard the humming again.

  
  


Turning slightly, carefully, so as not to wake Trunks, she listened. The sound was not coming from him, it was coming from another room down the hall. She looked over at the sleeping form of Trunks and gave a very soft smile. A blush soon accompanied that smile. Who knew a first timer would be so talented? Blinked and then thought of how she was going to disentangle herself from him. He had her pretty locked up within his embrace. Chuckling at the thought of him being a cuddlier, she silently pressed her fingers into spots above his arms and just below his hips, numbing the limbs. Slowly, she eased out from his arm and leg and then swiftly got up from the bed. He gave a slight grunt but made no move to waken. Sighing, she looked around, spotting her training suit, she quickly dismissed it. Stepping over to his drawers, she quickly pulled out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Donning them, she slowly crept out of his room, closing the door behind her.

  
  


Redd made her way down the hallway, her ears open, still hearing that humming. She past by Trunk's parent's room slowly, not wanting anything to alert them, even though she doubted they would be awake after all their nighttime activities. Blushed and thought about her nighttime activities and then past by the door without a sound. The humming was getting louder the further she went down the hallway. She then came upon a third door and stopped. Listening, she heard the humming come from there. The door was slightly ajar. She grabbed the knob and pushed it open a little bit. Redd peered inside and then gave a sigh to what she saw.

  
  


Trunks' sister Bra was there sitting on her bed, slowly brushing out a doll's hair. She was humming to herself as she did it. Redd frowned slightly. What was the girl doing up at this late an hour? As she was about to go in, Bra looked up and then gave her a soft smile.

  
  


"Hi, Redd. Whut you doin' here?" The little girl said, her head tilting, her bright blue eyes glowing.

  
  


"Ummm, well, it was late and your brother said I could sleep here for the night." Redd explained without going too much into it."Can I come in?"

  
  


Bra nodded and Redd made her way into the room. She glanced at all the stuffed toys, the books and the little trinkets, feeling just a touch of sadness. She then made her way over to Bra's bed and then sat down. She looked at the little doll and then to Bra again."What are you doing up so late, little one?"

  
  


Bra looked over at her, still fussing with her doll's hair. " Wasn't all that sleepy." Redd looked at the clock beside the little girl's bed. It read 3:30 am. Lifting a brow, Redd watched as the girl played with the doll, fussing and talking to it.

  
  


"What's her name?"Redd asked reaching out for the doll. Bra placed the soft doll into her hand and Redd brought it up to look at the stitching and the clothes. It was an old fashioned doll, one that seemed out of place with all these store bought varieties around the room. It had blue yarn hair, a gingham dress, blue buttons for eyes, tiny black shoes and a stitched smile. It was lovingly made.

  
  


"Her name is Onna." Bra replied to which Redd lifted a brow. That was an odd name for a doll. Fingering her yarn hair, Red looked at the doll again to find any identify marks or the like. She squeezed her hand over it, the soft body light and comforting in her palm. It was the size of a regular teddy bear, big enough for a child Bra's age to hold tight when she slept. 

  
  


"Who gave Onna to you, Bra?" Redd asked handing the doll back to the little girl. Bra took her back and wrapped her little arms around it, holding it tightly. Redd smiled at the picture, she could tell that the girl truly loved the doll, it was like a friend to her.

  
  


"My papa. He said dat even dough I wasa princess I should hav' her. He said he had 'dat baka's mate' make it for him. I've always 'ad her." Bra said, her voice lowering slightly when she spoke the words 'baka's mate' . Redd realized it must have been an impression of her father. It was odd, she had yet to meet this mystery man.

  
  


"You're father must love you very much." Redd said and then got a wistful look in her eyes. She touched the teardrop pendent that hung around her throat and rested softly on her chest. Then a thought came to her." Did you say princess?" 

  
  


"Yep, papa says I'm a real princess." Bra said, sitting up proudly in her bed, her chin lifting just slightly. Redd grinned. The child was truly adorable. She then noticed the small yawn that escaped the little one's mouth.

  
  


"How long have you been up, Bra?" She asked, getting a bit closer to the little girl. She could smell the soft powdery scent coming off the girl's skin. It was very relaxing.

  
  


" Not long, just a little bit but now dat I'm up, I can't sleep." Bras said , a little pout on her lips. Redd chuckled, she looked truly miserable when she did that, her great big blue eyes wide, her lower lip sticking out. Redd thought for a moment and then realized she could help.

  
  


" Well, there's something I could give you that would let you sleep, it's an old family recipe. Dunno if you have the ingredients for it but we can go and see." Redd slowly stood and held out a hand for the girl. She took it and grabbed her doll. Jumping off the bed , she followed Redd out of the room and down the hall. Making their way down the stairs, Redd pulled Bra into the kitchen. Picking the child up by the arms, and setting her on the seat , she heard Bra giggle. Frowning, Redd looked at her with a curious look.

  
  


"Your fingers tickle." Bra said, shivering, rubbing her exposed arms. Redd sighed, it seemed this family was very sensitive.

  
  


"Well, I have a magic touch." She said, grinning and then winked at Bra. The child sat in the chair, waiting as Redd busied herself with the fridge. She was curious about the amount of food in this place, but summed it up to the fact that the two males of this family were fighters. Pulling out a bottle of milk as well as a bottle of honey , she brought them over to the stove and took out a small pot. Pouring some milk in, she slowly heated it. After a minute, she added a few teaspoons of honey.

  
  


"Momma makes me warm milk when I can't sleep. She never put honey in it b'fore." Bra spoke as Redd poured the milk into a glass after it was at a warmish temperature. Handing it to Bra, she placed the pot into the sink and washed it out. Turning back to her, Redd smiled softly.

  
  


"Well, honey soothes, it'll make you warm and it will help you sleep. A treatment like this was prescribed in my village." She shrugged and then took a hold of the little one's hand. Bra slipped off from the chair, doll under one arm, hand holding the glass of honey milk, which she sipped. Licking her lips, she smiled, telling Redd she liked it.

  
  


They made their way back up to her bedroom, carefully tiptoeing as to not make a sound. Bra giggled softly as Redd got up on her toes and mock tiptoed. Entering the room, Redd closed the door behind them softly and then picked Bra up. Bringing her over to her bed, She took the glass from Bra, placed it on a night stand and then tucked the little girl into bed. Passing her back the milk , she was about to get up, when a little hand grabbed the sleeve of her shirt.

  
  


"Tell me more about your village?" Bra asked, sipping from the glass, her upper lip donning a white line. Grinning, Redd shrugged and lid back on the pillows. Getting herself comfortable, Bra snuggled into Redd's side. Wrapping her arm around the child, Redd thought about what to tell her.

  
  


" Well, the village was big, a lot of people lived there. There was water all around us, lakes, streams. The children would play in the water. Everything was warm, bright and happy. The village was a peaceful one. The village had their leader , a wise and good man named Medngil. He was the village chief. He loved his people very much. He had a daughter named Charen. She was only three when..... hmm, well.. Let's see.." Redd paused in her thoughts." Charen was much like you , Bra . She had blue hair, darker then yours though. She loved to play with dolls but also loved stories, had a lot of books. She used to read all the time, even though she was only three. She loved her father, had a lot of friends with whom she played with. She was loved by the whole village. I was one of her friends, we shared many an adventure together. You would have liked her, Little One." 

  
  


"Hmm, she sounds nice. What bout the people in the village, tell be bout them." Bra asked, her glass half empty. She licked her lips and snuggled more into Redd's side.

  
  


"Well, the people of the village were artists, scholars, writers and poets. We had our fighters, our judges, but there was very little crime in our village. Even though we were a big village , everyone knew everyone. All the people were good swimmers, since they were surrounded by water. We had our own music, foods, language.." Redd says wistfully

  
  


"Language? Can you say something in it for me?" the child said, laying her head back on Redd's shoulder. She smiled at the innocence of the girl, she was truly precious and obviously well loved which made her feel only slightly bitter over her own childhood. She was nether loved nor innocent. Shaking her head, she banished such thoughts and kept her attention on the child.

  
  


"Ok, hmm.. "Redd thought and then called up the words from memory. " Ishta m'er thith Mossa, ramea ou mostina cha. That means , little one, ' May the light of the gods help you find your way'."

  
  


"That a saying from your village?" Bra asked, finishing off her milk. Redd nodded and then brushed a piece of hair away from the child's face. It was silky, smooth, soft, like a child's hair should be. Red mentally sighed, she hadn't spoken the village language in a long time. It brought back a lot of memories. Bra looked up at her, eyes softly drooping, the blue softly dimming. "What else can you tell me?"

  
  


"Well, there was a belief in the village that the future was already written , all one must do is look into the past. Things that have happened will happen again, only with subtle differences. Everyone had a destiny , one which they had to full fill if they liked it or not."Redd began. " Mine was never fulled determined. I was to be the greatest of my village. I would travel to a far place and do something very noble, but it never did go into specifics."

  
  


"Wish I knew what I was destined to be." Bra said, her lower lip pouting out again. Redd hugged the child and then rested her head gently onto hers. Bra past her the empty glass and Red marveled at how quickly she drained it. It was funny, but she almost felt the need to be close to this child. Shaking her head, she took the glass and placed it on the night stand.

  
  


"Well, from what I've seen of you, you're destined to be a beautiful woman, one who'll know nothing but love and happiness." Redd whispered as she felt Bra start to weigh heavily on her side. Looking down at her, she noticed that the child's eyes were closed. That sleep aid always worked quickly with children even if it was a touch modified for this child.. She slowly started to disentangle herself from Bra when those little hands grabbed her and held her tight. Sighing, Redd leaned back against the pillows again. It now seemed she had replaced the doll for one night. She smirked. Trunks was going to wake up with her gone for one and then he would come to notice he wasn't able to feel his arm or leg. Chuckled softly and slowly closed her eyes, her hand brushing away a few strands of hair from the now sleeping child's brow. Placing her own head nearby, her brow touching the child's, she soon too found sleep, images of a lavender haired man now replacing the darkness of her nightmares.

  
  


To Be Continued...

  
  
  
  


Pure fluff, but ... Shrugs....what can you do , I was in a sweet mood after all that lemonade.

  
  



	9. Revelation Over Breakfast

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the DragonBall Z characters, do own Redd.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Revelation over Breakfast.

  
  


By: WeaverOfDreams

  
  
  
  
  
  


He woke to the sounds of his mother making her way out of her room, humming to herself. He perked an ear, listened as she made her way downstairs. He opened his eyes and the first thing that came to his mind was that Redd was nowhere to be seen. The second thing he realized was that his left arm and leg felt numb, almost like that pins and needles feeling. H shook his arm and leg but the sensation didn't go away. Frowning he pulled himself up into a sitting position and eyed the room. Sunlight filtered into through the open window. He took note of her training suit and his gi thrown haphazardly on the floor. It wasn't a dream, she had been here.

  
  


Grinning, Trunks got up out of bed and made his way over to his dresser. Stretching, he caught a view of himself in the mirror. He stopped and checked himself out. Yes, he was no longer a boy. Grinned to his reflection , he then pulled a pair of shorts out from his drawer. Then he noticed a t-shirt and another pair of shorts were missing. Frowning again, he pulled the shorts on, ran a hand through his messy hair and then left his room. 

  
  


Making his way out the door, he caught her scent. Growling, he stalked down the hallway, past his parent's room to his sister's room. Redd's scent was coming from there. Scowling , he opened the door and walked in. The sight that caught him was a very sweet one. Redd was asleep on the bed, Bra wrapped up in her arms and visa versa. The girl's head was wedged between Redd's jaw and shoulder, tucked into the hollow of her throat. They were both blissfully unaware of him. 

  
  


Limping just slightly, the feeling not coming back to ether his leg or his arm, he walked to the bed and then leaned down, brushing a soft kiss over Redd's brow. She slowly stirred awake and then looked up at him, bright green eyes unfocused. A small frown marred her brow as she looked at him and then over to the clock. Growling, she cast him a glare.

  
  


"Do you know how early it is?" She muttered, slowly disentangling herself from Bra. She sat up and looked at him. A grin then spread across her face as she saw the obvious discomfort he was in. She reached over and pressed her fingers to his arm and then his leg, releasing the holds. She sheepishly shrugged as he continued to watch her." I heard her humming and came in here to find out why. She couldn't sleep so I made her some warm milk. After that she didn't want me to leave. I didn't want to wake you , so I numbed your limbs so you wouldn't feel me leave."

  
  


"Handy trick." Trunks said, reaching over to brush a sleep mussed lock of red hair from her cheek. "Mom's up, more then likely she's whipping the cooking bots into a frenzy. You..wanna come down for breakfast?" 

  
  


Redd bit her lip. Well, she couldn't just sneak out, that would be rude. She nodded and then slowly stood up from the bed. Trunks grinned and then pulled her into an embrace, his hands gently placed on her lower back. He leaned down and softly brushed his lips across hers, delighting in a morning kiss. Redd sighed into his mouth and then broke the kiss. Bowing her head, she rested her brow against his chin. 

  
  


"You look really good in my clothes."Trunks murmured, pulling her tightly to him. The t-shirt was baggy on her as were the shorts. They hid her lean feminine form, yet at the same time accentuated it. She squirmed under his scrutiny, a soft pale rose coloring her cheeks.

  
  


Turning her head, Redd looked back and Bra and then back to Trunks." Should we wake her up?" She asked, her fingers playing over the muscles of his chest. Groaning softly, Trunks shook his head.

  
  


"And have her cranky for the rest of the day?" Trunks quipped." Nah, Father will wake her and take her down to breakfast."

  
  


Sighing, she nodded and then they both left Bra's room in each other's arms. As they made their way down to the dinning room, the smells of cooking food drifted in the air. Redd could hear his stomach growl audibly. Raising a brow, she looked over at him. " Worked up a hunger have we?" 

  
  


Scowling at her, he leaned over and nipped her shoulder. Gasping, she swatted him on the arm and then reached up to rub the wounded flesh. She felt so alive. She knew she was in love with him, she only hoped he felt the same way about her. A slight worry clouded her mind though. She would have to tell him, soon. Clasping her tightly to him, they made their way into the kitchen. Redd watched as several bots ran around, mixing this and frying that. 

They moved so they could pass and then went right back to work. Also in the kitchen, Bulma was directing the work. She may not be able to cook a good meal, but she knew how to go about it. She never did have any luck preparing food herself. 

  
  


Bulma smiled when she saw her son with Redd. Grinning a very knowing grin, she gave them the once over and then pointed to the table."I had a funny feeling you were here Redd so a set a place the table for you. Hope you like eggs , bacon, pancakes and hash browns." Grinning, a faint blush on her cheeks, Redd made her way over to the table and sat down.

  
  


The bot's placed the cooked food onto the table as Trunks sat down. Frowning, Redd looked over the amount of food piled onto the plates. She then looked at the spots set on the table, there were only the five of them. Shrugging, she started to place food on her place, her mouth watering. Trunks wasn't the only one who built up an appetite. She heard soft bounding steps race down the hallway. Sure enough, Bra's little blue head appeared in the doorway. Tucked under her arm was her doll. She grinned at Redd and then made her way over to a chair beside her, climbing up into the seat. 

  
  


"Daddy's on his way down."She said and she put a huge amount of food on her plate. Lifting a brow, Redd wondered if all the family was like this. She was about to put a fork ful of eggs and hash browns into her mouth when she heard Bulma say." Well, It's about time you graced us with your presence , Vegeta." Vegeta..? Placing the food into her mouth, she assumed that Vegeta was Bra's and Trunks' father and Bulma's husband. Finally she was going to meet him. She raised her head and nearly choked on her breakfast. There, leaning on the door way, placing a loving kiss on Bulma's brow was her planet's destroyer. The murderer of millions, the man who's face had plagued her nightmares. She had seen him at the Fighter Announcement, but did not know he and Trunk were there together. No.... Trunks.... No it couldn't be, he could not be the son of this monster.

  
  


Redd was unaware of the four pairs of eyes that were now focused on her pale face. Trunks frowned in concern. Bulma turned and looked at her, a touch worried as did Bra. Vegeta stared at the gapping woman, a scowl placed on his brow, his eyes boring into her's. Redd blinked and the swallowed her food, hard. Calmly, she placed the fork back down and then stood up from her chair. Licking her lips, she stared back at Vegeta, now releasing all her hatred and rage through her eyes. They glowed bright green. Bulma gasped softly and Bra hugged her doll tighter.

  
  


"Redd, what's going on? Are you ok? What's the matter?" Trunks said , standing up at the same time she did, his hand reaching out to her. She shrugged away from him, her eyes still locked on Vegeta. She watched as the man in question raised a brow.

  
  


"Are you related to this man?" She said, her teeth grinding, hopping against hope he was a friend of the family and that the true father would be down any moment. Still, she knew it was false, she saw the kiss he bestowed on Bulma's brow.

  
  


"Yes, he's my father. Why? What is it Redd?" Trunks said, more agitated. They all looked worried save Vegeta, who looked slightly irritated. She felt a deep sinking feeling in her stomach and then she went cold. She moved from the table and then made her way past them all, back up to Trunks' room.

  
  


They all followed, Trunks in the lead as she climbed the stairs. Bulma had Bra in her arms and Vegeta walked beside her, arms crossed, still slightly confused on what was going on. Redd entered Trunks' room, a deep sense of anguish engulfed her. She looked around the room and then stripped off his clothes and pulled on her training suit. They finally found her pulling her shoes on.

  
  


"Alright , Redd, What the hell is going on? Why are so concerned about Vegeta being my father?" Trunks demanded, coming over to stand before her. She focused herself and then looked up at him, her eyes stone cold, glinting hard as emeralds. She could see him frown in concern at the look, shock coming over his eyes.

  
  


"My name isn't Redd, Trunks. My name is Charen." She said, slowly standing up. She could hear the tiny gasp from Bra. She looked over to Bra and then smiled grimly." Yes , little one, the girl I told you about in the story is me. That, at least, was true. Most of what I have told you is true. My family were murdered but it was not in a village. It was not just a community. An entire race was destroyed. I am the last of my kind. We were called the D'Shanti. I am the daughter of the King, and it was foretold that I would be the avenger of my people, the greatest of them all."

  
  


She turned her gaze from Bra back to the rest of them. " Twenty one years ago, two beings came to my world. I was three at the time. They hit in the night. They were monsters. The D'Shanti were an aquatic race. We lived most of our lives underwater. The whole planet was covered in water save for a few islands. We thought we were protected by the water since there was no signs of life on the surface. We were naive. The two monsters burned out oceans away, left us to bare the brunt of their attack.. My people would have died without the oceans anyway. My father, in his wisdom, recorded the chaos and placed it within my pod so that while I slept I would see my people's killers, see what they had done. I escaped as the people died. They left the planet a barren wasteland of dust."

  
  


Contempt flowed through her words, sending a child in the air. She paced, keeping her eyes on Vegeta, glaring, leaving no doubt in anyone's mind who she thought was one of the murderers. Running a hand through her hair , she walked over to the window ,staring out into it. She then held up a hand, saying she was not finished. 

  
  


"I landed in Verinas Five where a sect of monks took me in, taught me their ways, their fighting skills. They raised me, but I knew forgot my duty in life. I checked around, finding out that one of my people's killers had been destroyed by the other. Soon, I learned all I needed to know about the other, name, race, skill, power. I trained in the ways to counteract his moves. I learned about him, inside and out. The monks of Verinas Five have a lot of connects throughout the universe. When I was old enough, I left Verinas Five and came here. I knew the monster had stayed here, I just needed to find him. And now I have." she said, turning, her eyes leveling with Vegeta's. " I dare you to deny it. You and another of your kind, Nappa, destroyed my race on orders from Freeza twenty one years ago! You butchered us all."

  
  


Vegeta stood there in silence, the memory coming back from that day. Yes, He knew it and he couldn't deny it. He and Nappa had purged that planet. He also remembered that small escape pod that left the surface before the race's destruction. He had thought nothing of it then. He was much younger then as well. His past had come back to haunt him, but so be it.

  
  


"If you want a fight, Woman, I'll give you one." Vegeta ground out, his whole body stiffening, glaring back into her dark green eyes, that smirk on his lips. He remained in the same spot as before, the same pose. Trunks looked at his father and then looked at her, a sense of dread settling in his gut. This wasn't possible, there had to be some kind of mistake.

  
  


Charen slowly shook her head and then a very bitter smile graced her lips. She made her way forwards, Bulma backing to the side, protecting Bra who was cuddled into her mouth, her lower lip quivering, her doll hugged very tight. She moved past them. Vegeta tensed, his whole body slowly moving into a fighting stance. Charen stopped and then looked at him, pure rage in her eyes but then she moved past him. Bulma, Trunks and Vegeta all looked at each other in confusion. They then made their way after her, reaching her as she left the compound.

  
  


"Woman, you talk of revenge but it seems you're afraid to face me." Vegeta barked, taunting her. Charen stopped and then turned around a very grim look on her face. She didn't look at Vegeta, but to Trunks. Tilting her head, she reache dup and pressed the center of her pendent. There was a shift in image and then the sight of long red hair was replaced by short blue hair, dark blue. Creamy peach skin was replaced by light blue skin. Reflective scales on the skin picked up the sunlight and sparkled. Her eyes remained the same as did her lips and then shape of her face. Her form was the same underneath the suit. Her hand dropped . Thin webbing could be seen between her fingers. She took a deep breath, three slits on each side of her throat opening and then closing. Gills.

  
  


"This is what I am Trunks. Does it shock you? Now you know why my flesh always felt so cool and moist. There are electrical glands in my hands, acting much the same way as an earth electric eel's do. That was the electricity you felt when I touched you. I have told you much about my race's laws. I still follow them, so you know what this means." Charen said, a sharp edge of pain and rage in her voice, yet her voice was icy cold, calm, a frightening finality in it.

  
  


Trunks thought for a second and then his eyes widened." No, Redd... Charen... Not this way." He moved towards her but then streaks of electrical light flashed in her hands. She gave a yell and then focused the energy, sending it in a projecting flash towards him. He jumped as the flash landed, a small crater left in the earth in it's wake. Electricity crackled around her hands as she lowered them. Her bright green eyes glowed. Trunks stared over at her and then felt a weight settle over his heart.

  
  


"I will give you time to prepare. One of your earth years. After that , I will return and we will fight, Trunks." Charen said, and then turned around walking away from the shocked group."I will show you no mercy."

  
  


"Wait, it was Vegeta you said helped destroy your people, not Trunks. Why are you going to fight him?" Bulma shouted, holding Bra tightly in her arms. Charen stopped in her tracks once again and then turned her head slightly and looked at Trunks again. Lifting a brow, she dared him to speak.

  
  


"It's D'Shanti law, the sins of the parent weigh down on the child. Her people held family in high regard, so if a person commits a crime and does not receive punishment for it, if he or she starts a family, the first child of age must take the punishment. They would not rob the family of a parent." Trunks hollowly said, a frown forming on his brow," Since children were prized , rarely did one commit a crime." 

  
  


"It's an old law, but an effective one. It extends not just to D'Shanti, but to anyone who commits a crime against them." Charen said and then gave Vegeta a slight sneer. She then turned her head and started to walk away." One year Trunks and I shall see you in a most fitting place where our destiny will be fullfilled."

  
  


With that she made her way out of their collective sights, leaving them all dumbfound. Trunks felt his heart slowly bleed. This could not be happening , he was having a nightmare. Turning his back to her retreating form, he looked at his parents and his little sister. Casting a gaze at his father, sparks of rage flicked in his bright blue eyes. He made his way over to him and then growled.

  
  


"Why did you have to be such a bastard, Father? If it wasn't for you, none of this would have happened ." Trunks ground out, not caring how childish he sounded. He knew his father had done horrible things in his life, that he had killed millions. Still, now he had lost her before he had ever truly had her. She was bent on killing him now, bound to her laws and to her revenge. He knew now he would have to kill her. His soul silently wept. With it said, Trunks brushed past his father and mother and walked back to the main complex, his back ridged, his head held up, anger and hurt flowing from his form.

  
  


"Trunks!" Bulma gasped and then turned, watching her son go into the house. All this whirled in her mind and then it truly sunk in. In one year, Charen would be back and she would try and kill her son. Tears blinked in her eyes as she looked over to her mate, who wore a hard look on his face. Still, in his black eyes she saw the fear, the brutal truth of all that had happened. She also witness the first touches of sorrow in his eyes as he watched the retreating from of his son. The few seconds of Heaven had been blown to Hell again.

  
  
  
  


To be Continued....

  
  
  
  


I know a lot of you saw this coming, still, had to happen.

  
  
  
  



End file.
